Parasite May
by DarkShadow5627
Summary: A FanFic my twin brother made.It's a FanFic cosplay to Parasite Eve.
1. Day One: Resonance Chapter One

Parasite May

**Day One**: _**Resonance**_

Chapter One: Mitochondria May

The year 2029, it's one snowy December. At Thorndyke Estate, Shadow and Sonika are prepared to go to the opera. Their children, Cherri, Zoro, Alonso and Ashley are helping them to prepare. "Mom, why can't we come?" Cherri complained. "Maria only bought two tickets for me and your father sweetie." She answered. "Also, they're a bit busy to go to the opera. We had to take their place." Shadow added, "Just play with Sonic and my little nephew Clumsy." "Alright dad." They said. Dark Shade and Julie, Shadow's Umbreon and Sonika's Espeon, went near to their masters. "You wanna come with us?" Sonika said. They started to make happy squeals. "Alright, alright, you can come." Shadow said. They got their Pokéball then a laser zapped at them then the Pokéball went small they placed it at their pocket. "C'mon, Mr. Tenaka will drive us to the opera house." Shadow said. The couple went outside then saw Mr. Tenaka waiting for them.

Outside of the opera house, Shadow got out first then helped Sonika. "Thanks Shadow." She said. "You're welcome." He said. She suddenly felt something wrong. "Sonika, is something wrong?" He asked. "I really don't know. Something tells it's dangerous." She answered. "Really huh?" He said, "Let's just go and watch." He went inside first while she followed.

Inside, the opera started. The two found seats then sat. They watched the opera as they go.

"Father, please give me permission to marry Eva." Said the prince. "I FORBID IT!!!" Said the king, "You know well what will happen when you do! Those who succumbed to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!" "You don't understand!" Said the prince, "SHE is the one that has suffered after the deaths." "SHE IS EVIL!!" Yelled the king. "Guard! Grab HER!! And put her at steak!!" When the guard's about to do his command, the prince stopped him. "Father," he said as he knelt down, "If you are sentencing her to death…then I ask you to take my life along with hers…" "Edward…" Said Eva with a sigh. She started to sing a beautiful song.

As she was singing, her eyes started to change. She looked at Sonika. Then she suddenly threw a small dart then hit Shadow on the neck. Suddenly, the two actors started to burn. Suddenly the people from the audience started to burn as well. All of them screamed frantically. "What's going on?" Shadow said. People started to run out of the opera house. The actress on the stage still sang a song like she doesn't know what happened. A man suddenly fell from above. Sonika saw him. "Shadow watch out!" She yelled. She pushed him out of the seat then dodged the burning man. The actress kept on singing while the place burned like hell. "We've got to get out of here Sonika, its way too dangerous!" Shadow said. "You've got to get out here Shadow!" Sonika announced. "I'm not leaving you Sonika!" He yelled. "Please Shadow; I can do this on my own." She pleaded. He started to calm down. "Alright Sonika." He said, "Please be careful." He used Chaos Control then left.

She got her Pokéball then sent out Julie. "Julie, I need you to come with me." She said. Julie obeyed her command then went to her side. They went to the stage then she pull out her gun, which Shadow gave her when she applied for being a police officer and then point it to the girl. "FREEZE!!! SSPD!!!" She yelled. "Pi!" Said Julie. "Hmph…you're the only who seems to be fine…" Said the actress with a smirk on her face. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Sonika. "You should be awakened soon…" Said the actress. "Huh?" She asked. "Listen…your cells are trying to communicate…they're calling out…"Said the actress.

Sonika shot at her. "Hahahaha!" Laughed the actress. Sonika suddenly felt something inside her. "What's happening…? My body…it's…! It's getting hot!" She shouted. Then she suddenly felt her body being healed. "…Just as I thought…" Said the actress. "What…is this? What did you do to me?!" She yelled. She just ignored what she said then kept on shooting at the actress. Then the actress spoke out, "Our bodies are communicating with each other…" "Huh?! What are you talking about?! Speak up!?" She shouted. "The more you used that power, the more you'll be come like…me…" Answered the actress.

"Power…? What power? Who ARE you??"

"May…"

"May…?" She repeated.

"I'm surprised you don't know me Sonika…you should know me well…"

"What…?" She said.

Suddenly a flashback came out of nowhere then started seeing the past back in Japan. "Wha…what is this?" She said. Then the flashback stopped. She suddenly felt her head in pain. "…What was that?" She asked. May just only laughed then she drifted away from her. "Wait!? Where are you going?! I'm not through with you yet!!" She yelled. She started to follow her then Julie followed her mistress.


	2. Day One: Resonance Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Alisiya's Diary

At the backstage, Sonika suddenly saw a giant hole. "…I know she's down there…" She said in her thoughts. She suddenly heard a siren. "Sounds like my backup's arrived." She said. She looked at Julie. "Julie," She said, "get out of here. You'll get hurt." Julie obeyed then dashed out. Sonika jumped down.

Under the stage, she saw a little girl. "…Are you alone? It's dangerous here…you should go…" She said. The little girl giggled then ran then suddenly disappeared. Then something appeared in her thoughts. "That girl…it couldn't be…" She said. She ignored her words then went in to find May.

Inside, she explored. Then she saw a rat. It started to make sounds that are not related to any squeaks. Inside its system, its cells started to act funny in a strange way. Outside, the rat's teeth started to grow, then its skeleton jaws came out, then its body started to grow then about to split revealing some of its muscles then its tail splits into three. It started to roar like a beast. It's now a mitochondria rat.

Sonika was shocked about its transformation. "Oh my goodness! That rat turned into a monster!" She reacted. When she was about to run, something made her stop. "I had to do this." She said, "I must not be afraid!" She pointed her gun then shot the rat. It got hit then started to get mad. Its tail started to make fireballs then hit her. She dodged them then hit it one more time. Then it died. She went near to it. "Lord! Did 'May' do that to the rat…?! Please, what is going on here?!" She shouted.

She went to the door at the end of the hallway. When she went near, it was locked. "It's locked. There got to be a way to opened this." She said. She suddenly looked to the left. "Maybe there's a key by that room." She suggested to herself. She opened the door then went inside. Inside, she saw a burned body. When she went near, the body fell. "Aaaahhhhh!" She screamed. She suddenly calmed down for a while then saw the clothes moving. "I wonder who's in there." She said. She went near the hanging clothes then let it slide to the left. Then a parrot suddenly flew up then said, "Hot! Hot! Help! Help!" "Hmm…I think that was his words before he burned up. She suddenly saw something shining on the burned body then went near to it. "What's this key?" She asked to herself as she got it, "This looks like a theater key." She placed it at her pocket then went outside.

She went to the next door from the dressing room. The door was unlocked then went inside.

Inside, the room is completely deserted. She went a little exploring in the room. At the dresser, she saw an opened diary. "A diary…?" She said. She sat down then started to read the diary of this person.

_**November 3, 2029 /Sat/**_

_The Christmas show is set. This has been my dream! The main actress has a solo concert at the theater in Station Square Park. I took all that medication to be here. I HAVE to get the part! I'll even sell my soul to the devil even if I had to._

_**November 17, 2029 /Sat/**_

_The cast was announced and Elisa and I are double cast. I wanted to play the part alone, but everyone knows she's really good…_

_**November 21, 2029 /Wed/**_

_I think I'm overdoing it. My body is getting hotter than ever for some reason. I'd better take more medicine._

_**December 6, 2029 /Thurs/**_

_I collapsed today. I lost consciousness after my body got hot. I don't care if I die; I just want to get through this show._

_**December 10, 2029 /Mon/**_

_I passed out again. They told me to go to the doctor and get some rest. If this continues, Elisa will definitely get my part. I need to get better. I'd better take a lot of medication tonight._

_**December 11, 2029 /Tues/**_

_Elisa was burned in an apartment fire. Is it because I wanted that part so badly? God, please forgive me…_

_**December 17, 2029 /Mon/**_

_It looks like I'll be the lead. I'd better take more medication and work it._

_**December 23, 2029 /Sun/**_

_Opening night. Everything went smoothly. It'll be Christmas Eve soon. We should have the biggest crowd of the season and…I have a solo concert tomorrow at the park, but I'm not feeling well. I'd better shape things up if I want to get through this. I'd better take more medication._

"Hmm…why is she taking so much? She might have drug problems." She said in her thoughts. Then she saw a key on her diary. "A key…?" She said. She picked up the rehearse key then placed it at her pocket. She went outside then closed the door.

She went to the next door across. She unlocked the door with the key then went inside. She looked around then found ammo on the closet. She went outside then went to the next door straight ahead. She opened the door then went inside.

Inside she saw someone then pointed out her gun. "Ahh! Here! Take it! Take everything! It's all on the counter!" Shouted the man in a jester costume as he raised his hands in the air. She slowly put her gun down. "Please don't scare me." She said, "I'm with the SSPD." He placed his hands down then complained, "You're the one who scared ME little lady! I was getting ready…you know; only STAFF is allowed in here..." "There was an incident here. You'll have to evacuate." She announced. "WHAT?!" He reacted, "You're KIDDING right?! Hey, I'm not dying here tonight! See ya!" He left then she heard him scream as he left. She went out to know what's wrong.

Outside, she saw the Mitochondria rats. She pointed her gun then shot them. After that she saw the burned body from afar. "Poor guy…" She sighed. She went to the door at the end of the hallway then used the rehearse key then the door was unlocked. She went inside then saw May playing the piano.

She went near then pointed her gun at her. As she played another voice was heard, but it wasn't May, it was Alisiya. "I'm…Alisiya…I'm…No! Please…help…me…" She said. Then May controlled her again. "I'm…I…I am…I am…'May.'" She said. Alisiya broke free from her again then yelled out, "Aaahhh…! I'm…I'm getting HOT!!!" May controlled her once more. "Nucleic domination has finally come to an end once and for all." She said. "Huh?" Sonika said.

She was raised her hands then smashed the piano keys hard. Her hands started to grow; her hair turned into horns; her tail split revealing mutant parasite snakes; then she started to grow a new tail. Her new tail had spikes there; she started to grow wings; her clothes changed as well. Below her, her legs disappeared. Then a tentacle just appeared. Sonika stared at her as she transformed.

"Once again…" She said, "The day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!!!" Sonika started to shoot her. After a few shots, May stopped. "Looks like you still need sometime little girl…" She said, "…until your mitochondria is completely FREE!!" "Mitochondria?! What are you SAYING?! Please, I don't ever understand you!!!" Sonika yelled. Then a flashback started again.

At the flashback, it was the same vision from before. "Huh…?" She said, "Where is this? Is that…? Is that the little girl I saw…? No, it's…" Suddenly a strange man went to the girl. "That doctor…? Wait!" She said.

She suddenly the flashback stopped then she didn't saw May. Then a thought somehow shrouded in. "Mitochondria…to…be free?" She said.

She went to the piano then saw a hole. She jumped in then safely landed. She looked around. "My senses told me she's around here somewhere." She suggested. She explored to the sewers to find May.


	3. Day One: Resonance Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Mitochondria Spread Now Begins

As she was exploring the sewers, she saw the little girl. "You're the little girl I saw at the theater…! Are you lost…?" She said then asked. The little girl didn't answered then ran off. "…Wait!" She shouted, "Little girl…don't…go…!" She followed her then tried to stop running. She suddenly saw mitochondria frogs then one attacked her. She got her gun then shot at them one by one. After that, she went to the end of the tunnel. "…There's a switch and emergency phone…" She said. She flipped the switch then the gate went up.

When she entered, she saw May. "May!!" She shouted. She went closer to her. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!" She shouted. She suddenly felt her body getting hot. "…My body…" She said, "My body's getting…hot AGAIN!!!" May starts to laugh. "Sonika's ready to take me on just by herself." She giggled, "Well, even if you did have more people with you, they just BURN right?!" She pointed at her with her long sharp claws. "Everyone else but YOU…" She said, "…YOU are…" She placed her arms down.

"TELL ME, May…!" She shouted, "WHY…?! Why me? Why am I the only one…?"

"You'll find out…eventually…Even if you don't understand…don't worry, your mitochondria will...They've always known…I'm going to give you some time…some time to think and sometime to…evolve…And the day shall arrive when YOU will…AWAKEN…"

She went to the edge of the sewers. Clusters of little jelly like cells came out of nowhere then are on her hands. Beneath her, they started to form. She suddenly left unexpected then the ground started to shake. Sonika got ammo from her spikes then placed them on the gun to prepare. Below the water, a creature was formed. It then popped out of the surface. It was a mitochondria alligator that had two spikes on its tail and on its jaws. It started to roar. It started to make an electric ball on its tail then threw it to her. She quickly dodged it then shot its tail. She kept on shooting its tail until it fell apart. The mitochondria alligator got angry then started to charge electricity from its mouth then shot it. She was hit on the left arm. She pointed at its mouth then shot it. It started to feel pain after she shot. She kept on shooting and dodging until it collapsed then melt away. A thought suddenly popped out from her head. "When 'I' will awaken…?" She repeated, "Just tell me what you want MAY!!"

Outside of the opera house, a reporter is announcing what happened after everyone evacuated. "We're live in front of the Station Square Opera House which had become a scene of complete chaos!" He said. He suddenly heard footsteps then turned around then saw Sonika. "Miss," He said, "you are the sole survivor of this horrible ordeal, CORRECT?!" "…I…" She answered until he interrupted, "Until now, this combustion theory has been acknowledged only by occult enthusiasts…" "Please…just…leave me alone…" She replied. "This incident happened to take place on…the day before Christmas Eve, of all nights!!!" He said, "I would like to represent the citizens of the city and interview you exclusively…" A green hedgehog wearing a black t-shirt and navy pants walked to the reporter then used his fists then smack the reporter on the head then fell down. "Are you CRAZY?!" Said the reporter to the green hedgehog. He looked at Jake, his camera man. "Jake!" He said, "Did you get this on film?" "Get out buster!" Said the green hedgehog. "Jerick…" She said. "Sorry if I'm late Sonika." He said.

He took her to his car then drove her home. "Sonika are you ALRIGHT?" He asked, "That was really SOMETHING that happened back there…" "Of course it was something Jerick." She answered. Then a thought suddenly appeared. "Shadow!" She shouted, "Is he…?" "Heard from a cop that he's back home at Thorndyke Estate." He answered, "The cop also said that when he got out, he suddenly felt pain from his neck." "Oh…" She said. "So why the opera?" He asked, "Is that the 'in' thing right now?" "Chris and Maria are supposed to go, but they seem a bit busy." She answered, "So Shadow and I had to take their place." "Don't tell me that you were on this case!?" He complained. He started to laugh. "Well," He said, "looks like you've got some cop instincts in you huh?" She turned to the window. "…Instincts…" She repeated softly.

She suddenly started to wonder. "Jerick," She said as she turned around, "aren't you supposed to be with your family? It's Christmas Eve…" "He knows his dad's a cop..." He answered, "He'll understand…ANYWAY…to change the subject, I heard things from people who were there…but this is ONE HELL incident huh." She suddenly turned her head to the window again. A thought appeared. "…Mitochondria…" She repeated softly, "…mitochondria…? Symbiosis…? Since when was I in the hospital a long time ago before I went to Station Square to study…?" She suddenly shook her head. He turned around the saw her eyes feeling heavy. "Hey Sonika…you asleep?" He asked. She didn't respond. "Oh well…" He said. She suddenly woke up then looked at Jerick. "Don't blame ya after what you've been through tonight." He said.


	4. Day One: Resonance Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Introduction

_It all started with this incident six days that were to become a nightmare for all in Station Square…People will eventually forget and go on and on with their lives. _

_But I will never forget it. It was pure terror, but…it was also six days filled with familiar memories back in Japan…it wasn't the same until May was here… _

_My name is Sonika Jenita Halencia Hedgehog. I was the only one who knows this witness besides my husband, Shadow the Hedgehog. It was horrible when May burned those people at the opera house. I felt terrible about it. I feel like I was crying. All I did at home was always thinking about May causing havoc and destruction. _

_After that, I was worried about Shadow. He was acting a bit weird lately. His little nephew Clumsy and the other were worried as well. He'd never act like this before. Something tells me that May did this to him. _

_I know I will find out…_


	5. Day Two: Fusion Chapter One

**Day Two: _Fusion_**

* * *

Kaz belongs to a friend of my twin brother.

* * *

Chapter One: The Interview 

The next day after the incident in the opera house, at SSPD HQ, Sonika was at her desk reading a book. She was wearing navy pants; a pink blouse and; a black jacket given by Sonic the Hedgehog. Jerick suddenly saw her then approached her. "Hey you OK?" He asked, "You oughta be resting." "Wish I could," She answered, "but I'm the one who knows what happened last night besides my husband." "I've been gathering info about Alisiya." He said to skip the subject, "She had no relatives…and no close friends. She was sick often-always on some kind of medication. The people at the opera said they were amazed she could even stand on stage. Her apartment burned down right after the incident, so we have no info on her medication." "So what's this spontaneous combustion stuff all about?" Asked Richard, a regular human with brown hair. "It wasn't exactly spontaneous. People we're actually set on fire." Sonika answered. "Oh come on!" Said Nick, another regular human with black hair, as he turned around to know what's going on, "What like one of those ESP things?" "That's the best way to describe it for now." She answered. "ESP huh," Said Nick, "Well, I'm not buying it. But if you're right, how are WE supposed to deal with something like that?" "I believe her." Jerick answered, "After all, Sonika's the only witness so far besides Shadow. But if you're gonna take on a suspect like that, you'd better asked Vincent for a better sidearm."

At Vincent's office, she entered then saw him reading her report. She went close to him then placed down the report. "I read your report…" He said as he looked at her, "Still hard to believe, but can't deny all those deaths." Vincent was a normal human with brown hair. He placed her report on the drawer then looked at her once more. "We're going to go all out to solve this case." He announced, "Make sure you're well equipped." He got a permit from his left drawer desk then gave it to Sonika. "Go down to the weapons department and give this permit to Gerald. He'll help you out." "Thank you sir." She said as she got the permit. She left his office then went to the corridors then headed downstairs.

At the weapons department, she saw Zeke, a brown porcupine and Gerald's assistant. "Hey there good lookin'," He said to charm her. "Cut it Zeke. Where's Gerald?" She said then asked. "That crazy spikes?" He answered, "Who knows." "So what will it be…Shotgun?...Rocket Launcher?" He asked. "ZEKE!!!" Boomed a voice. "Y…yes sir." Said Zeke with a nervous face. "Idiots like you are reasons why guns won't disappear in this damn country." Said Gerald, a yellow hedgehog wearing a police uniform, "Get your fucking ass back to the weapon storage! You're far from ready to be handling guns in here!" "Yes sir…" He sighed. He got out from his post then went to the boxes at the entrance. Gerald went to his post then looked at Sonika. "Gerald," She said, "I need some equipment." "For last night's case?" He asked, "Heard it was quite a mess there. But as long cops rely on guns, criminals will too. It's a various cycle. I hate to hand it to a young rookie like you…but I hear this isn't your ordinary criminal. Guess I can't send you off empty-handed." He went to the shelves where guns are there then looked for a perfect gun. He found it then gave it to her. "Here," He said, "this is the most powerful gun I can allow you to have." He handed the M16A1 to her.

"Captain Vincent already notified me. Show me your modification permit."

"Here you go Gerald-san."

"Thank you. Come back if you need to buy a gun."

"Alright, thanks."

As she was about to leave, Zeke waved his arms to call her. She caught his arms then went near. "Don't tell Gerald," He whispered, "but you can use your 'tool' to tune up your guns. You can rearrange equipment parameters and added effects to tweak your equipment." "Thanks for the tip Zeke." She whispered. "No problem Sonika." He whispered, "You can never have too much firepower. The more, the better." She went outside of the weapons department then headed upstairs.

From afar, she saw two hedgehogs. One is a boy and the other is a girl. She went near to them slowly. "Hey there," She greeted, "are you two lost?" "AHH!!" Shouted the two. "Danny?!" Said a voice. "Daddy!!" Shouted the boy. Jerick approached the three. "So this is Danny?" She asked. "Yup." He answered. He looked at his son. "Danny, this is Sonika, my partner." He said, "Now what are you doing here?" "Here…" He said. He got the tickets from his pocket. "Tickets…?" Said Jerick. Then he suddenly remembered the concert. "Oh…shit! The concert!" He said, "Sorry son, daddy's really busy with work. I promise I'll…" "FINE!!" Shouted Danny, "If ya don't wanna come, it is fine by me!!" "Danny!" Shouted Jerick. He marched out of the corridors then headed to the doors. "Guess every kid needs a mother…" He muttered to himself, "even though she's still alive." He walked slowly to HQ.

The black hedgehog went near to Sonika. "HI!!" She said. "Hi," Said Sonika, "who are you?" "My name's Kaz," She introduced, "I'm Shadow's friend." "My name's Sonika," She introduced back, "I'm Shadow's beloved wife."

"So you must be; he told me all about you by cell phone."

"Really huh?"

"Yeah, really."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking to how you look like, so I went to here to find you 'cause you work here until I saw a light green hedgehog. I followed him then I was here."

"Oh okay." She said with a smile.

She looked at Jerick slowly opened the door. "What's the matter?" Kaz asked. "Huh, oh it's nothing." She answered. Then she suddenly remembered something. "I'd better go to Vincent," She said, "he's waiting for me?" "Can I come also?" She asked. "Ok," She answered, "besides, you are his friend." The two went to HQ then went to Vincent's office.

At the office, he saw Kaz. "What is that hedgehog doing here?" He asked. "She's a friend of my husband." She answered, "She's just here to see me." "Well tell her to get out," He said, "it's only for cops." She turned to her. When she's about to say, she placed her two fingers on her lip. "It's okay," She said, "I'll wait." She stepped outside of the office. She slowly went near to him. "I'm already done getting firearms." She said. "Good." He said. He looked at her like he was in a trance. "We're now having a press conference, and I want you to be there Officer Hedgehog."

"Me sir? Why?" She asked.

"You'll be on national television as the sole survivor of the incident last night."

"I see…"

"But you only answer when I ask you. The media is just looking for anything to grill us about. They may even turn you into a suspect Officer Hedgehog. So you let me do the talking. Understood?"

"I understood sir…" She answered.

"Alright then, let's go meet the press."

At Thorndyke Estate, everyone is watching the press conference. "Hey Shadow!" Shouted Sonic, "Sonika's there! Wanna watch with me, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream and with the kids?" "Sure, I'm coming." Shadow answered. He approached to the sofa then sat down. All Sonic Characters are on the sofa while the kids are on the floor. He was rubbing his neck. "Shadow," Sonic said, "you always keep on rubbing that neck of yours. You okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay." He answered. Chris was worried about him. "Hmm…maybe I need to work on something." He suggested to himself, "Something tells me it's gonna be serious." He went to the lab by elevator then started to work on the project.

At SSPD, inside the meeting room, all reporters, photographers and camera men are rolling. Vincent started answering the questions by reporters while Sonika didn't say anything until Vincent says so.

"So are you saying this could be a work of a terrorist?" Asked a reporter.

"This is what we currently calculate." Answered Vincent.

"How about accounts of officers and firemen at the scene bursting into flames?" Asked another.

"That was…" Sonika said.

"That was due to a rare highly flammable chemical which was used to start the fire." Vincent interrupted.

"Then how did Officer Hedgehog survive without any slight burn damage?" Asked another.

"That is a result of her quick thinking and training as an officer…"

"I'm asking HER that question!" Announced the reporter.

"She…"

"She said that my mitochondria were a mutation." She answered.

"Sonika!" Said Vincent.

"Your mitochondria Officer Hedgehog?" Asked the reporter, "Who said this?"

"Alisiya…no…May…May was the one who said this."

"But according to a report, Alisiya Grace was killed in the fire!"

"Alisiya did die…but her body is taken over by this…May."

"What's this May?! Is she some kind of alien?"

"Please, please!" Vincent interrupted, "She is very tired and we are still investigating. That will be all for today."

After the conference, at Vincent's office, he was pacing back and forth. She, Jerick and Richard are at his office. "Sonika," He said, "I thought I told you to not to say anything until I say so." "I'm telling the truth sir…" She said. He banged his hand on his desk. "That is NOT the point!" He boomed, "Who's gonna believe you?! You'll only stir up the media and cause people to panic like crazy!" "Sir, she was only…" Jerick said until the phone started to ring. He picked up the phone. "Vincent here…" He said, "Who…? What does he want? Well, put him through then." The line put him through the caller. "This is Captain Vincent…" He said, "What? Meet? You'll have to speak up! Yes…what? Yes…alright." He placed the phone down then looked at the three. "Some Japanese scientist, I think. Couldn't understand, his English isn't too well." "I can speak Japanese!" She announced. He looked at her narrowly. She suddenly went silent. "Anyway," He said to skip Sonika's words, "he was raving about some Mito-something…says he's coming over here." " Mito…" Jerick said, trying to know the word until she said it, "Is it…Mitochondria sir?" "You mean that thing in the cell that makes energy from oxygen?" Richard asked. "I might have heard it in school few years ago…" Jerick answered. "That's what May said." She recalled, "That is the time for the mitochondria to be set free…" 

"Hey," Richard said as he turned to Jerick and Sonika, "I just read on the newspaper that a researcher at the museum wrote a new theory on them." Jerick went near to Vincent's desk. "Sir," He said, "I'm taking Sonika to go talk to this researcher." "Go," Said Vincent, "You'd better be there before the media. It may explain from the phone call." He went to his partner. She turned around. "C'mon Sonika," He said, "Let's go." They went out of his office.

At the corridor, they saw Kaz. "Kaz!" She shouted. Kaz went near her. "Is she your friend?" Jerick asked. "She's a friend of Shadow." She answered. "Oh…" He said. He looked at her. She suddenly looked at him. "Hi, my name's Jerick, I'm Sonika's partner." He introduced. "My name's Kaz. It's very nice to meet you." She said. "Hey Kaz, would you like to come with us?" She asked. "Sure Sonika." She answered. "Well she is your husband's friend, so it's okay with me." He said. "Thank you Jerick." She said. "Let's go to my car. It's outside." He said. The two followed him.

At the car, Kaz was seating at the back while the two sat in front. As he was driving, he looked at the road then looked at Sonika and Kaz at the mirror. "We're going to the Museum of Natural History. Dr. Mitchell Zander will be there." He announced. "The Museum of Natural History?" Kaz repeated, "I really wanted to go there." "Dr. Zander…?" Sonika repeated, "What's his area of research?" "Well," He said, "according to the papers given by Richard, he's working on a new theory…mitochondria something, but it seems to cover the whole genetic spectrum…" "That's really odd though…" Kaz said, "Why would he be there anyway?" "I bet he's pretty anti-social and doesn't like to waste time outside research." He answered. "Well, we're gonna have a grand time with this interest." Sonika acted. "You're now acting a bit like Shadow now." He announced, "I know where you're going with this. Just be careful this time huh?" "…Are you referring to the press conference few hours ago…?" She complained. "Yup." He answered. Kaz started to giggle a little. "Why do you have to be so weird Jerick?" She complained. "It's just a hunch Sonika." He answered, "It's just hunch."


	6. Day Two: Fusion Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Interview with Dr. Mitchell Zander

At the museum, the three went out. Jerick stepped out first, followed by Sonika and Kaz. "It's been a while since I've visited the museum." He said to himself. He looked at the banner hanging on the right side of the museum. "Dinosaur exhibit…" He said, "Love these things since I was a kid…" He looked around then didn't see any people around. "Hmm…looks like its closed today…" He said. "Aww…I really want to see it though." Kaz complained. "Don't worry Kaz," Sonika said, "you're with us." Jerick walked away from the hedgehogs then approached the guard. The two saw him. They ran up the stairs to catch up with him.

At the entrance to the museum, Jerick's just talking to the guard. "Hey there," He said, "how are ya doin'?" "Doin' okay…pretty cold though…" Answered the guard.

"I'm with the SSPD. I, my partner, Sonika, and her friend, Kaz, are looking for Dr. Zander. He works here doesn't he?"

"Sure does. As a matter of fact, he's up there in his room right now. Did he do something bad?"

"Nah, we just wanna talk with him. That's all…"

"Thank you, it shouldn't take long sir…" Sonika said.

Jerick entered first followed by the guard. The girls followed them then Kaz closed the door.

Inside the museum, all of them are at the customer service desk. Kaz was amazed when she saw the inside. "Oh wow…it's so huge. I wish my friends could see this." She said. He looked around. "It's like this place is haunted if there aren't any people." He said. "You'll find him in the research lab on the second floor." Said the guard. He opened the gate near the desk then went to the gate opening. "He's pretty busy for the past few weeks…" He continued, "Never comes out though…" "Thanks." Jerick said then went upstairs. As the girls are about to come upstairs, the guard turned to Jerick going up. "Oh by the way, could you sign in?" He asked, "It's the policy. Let's keep in track of who comes in." "Don't worry, I'll do it." Sonika announced. She went to the desk then wrote down the names. Kaz was just waiting for her. "You're waiting for me Kaz?" She asked. "Of course Sonika, you're already a friend of mine." She answered. "Thanks…" She said. The two went upstairs.

At the second floor, Jerick's waiting for the girls. Once they are upstairs, he shouted their names, "KAZ!! SONIKA!!! Over here!!" He shouted. The two went near him. "I was waiting for you two." He said. He turned around then saw the door slightly opened. "Looks like the door's open." He said, "Let's go inside and check it out." He opened the door then let the girls in first them him.

Inside the research lab where Dr. Zander, a turquoise fox, works, he saw him typing his theory. "Excuse me…" He said. He didn't respond. "Hello…?" He said. Hey got a bit annoyed. "HEY!!!" He shouted. He approached him. "Dr. Zander!" He shouted, "DR. ZANDER!!" The girls approached him. He stopped typing then turned his head. "I heard you." He called. He turned back to the computer then start typing again. "We're with the SSPD," Sonika announced, "but not the black hedgehog. We'd like to ask you a few questions." He didn't listen. The three looked at each other for a while then stopped. "Doctor," She said, "we're looking for clues concerning about the incident occurred last night…" "Are you accusing me?" He said as he turned his head.

Sonika suddenly felt her head in pain. She clutched her head. "Huh…? This again…? What is this…?!" She said in her thoughts. The flashback had started again. She saw the man from her flashback last night during the incident of May's destruction. "This man…" She said softly, "I…know…him…I think…" It suddenly stopped. She slowly lowered her hands. "What's wrong?" Jerick said. "Are you okay Sonika?" Kaz asked. "I'm okay…" She answered. He turned to him. "We'd like to ask you about the mitochondria research you've been doing." He said.

"…SSPD huh? Why are you interested with MY work?" Zander asked.

"The suspect mentioned that the mitochondria would be set 'Free.' Now do you…" She added.

"That 'suspect' ignited people without laying a finger on them…" He added, "Then it transformed into some kind of creature then ran off."

"Since she mentioned mitochondria, we were hoping you could supply us with some info." She said.

"Hahaha…" Zander laughed, "you two have NO idea what the true mitochondria is like…DO YOU?!"

"The mitochondria…" Zander continued, "Possesses it's own unique genetic code…"

"It's own…? Are you saying that it's a separate organism?" She asked.

"Precisely…"

"…Kinda like a parasite or something?" Kaz asked.

"PARASITE?! That's an interesting way to describe a most fascinating creature! We cannot LIVE without the mitochondria…Do you UNDERSTAND?! The mitochondria create energy for us. Without them, we're NOTHING. We're here because the mitochondria ALLOW us to be here…our brain for example…the brain functions due to the interaction between axons and dendrites. The interaction is possible due to the energy the mitochondria provided for us. Did you know the mitochondria is capable of discharging two hundred thousands volts of energy? This not only pertains to electrical discharge, but also applies to heat energy as well."

"Heat…?" The girls repeated.

"Then the combustions from last night were…" Jerick said.

"For a human, an anthropomorphic or any humanoid animal, like you three, to burn and melt, one thousand six hundred degrees of heat must be generated. There are a several hundred mitochondria present within a single cell…if all mitochondria in the body began functioning at the same time…a tremendous amount of energy would be generated and released. Melting a human, an anthropomorphic or any humanoid animal into a puddle of fluid would be a simple task with so much energy."

"So you're saying that the 'mitochondria' ignited the people once a lot of energy is generated?" Sonika asked.

"Doctor, you may be right in that we need the mitochondria to live…" He said, "But in the end, we're just USING them for energy…right?"

"Hahaha…" Zander laughed again, "You have NO idea. The mitochondria have control over an organism's growth. Take this hand for example. Before we're born, the hand is merely a glob of flesh, but when cell between the fingers deteriorate, that's when the fingers first form. When the cells which make up the body aren't needed anymore, it receives a signal to die. This signal is initiated by the mitochondria. When it is relayed, the genetic information in the nucleus is cut off and in essence, dies. The same can be said for 'aging.' The mitochondria mutate ten times faster than cells. Of course, this also applies to mutant forms of mitochondria as well…when too many mutant mitochondria multiply, energy production level decreases…the decrease in energy production is associated with the 'aging' process. So…are you still stupid enough to say that WE are the higher species?"

"Hey! We're not stupid!?" Kaz shouted.

"But you're NOT saying that the mitochondria is doing all of this 'CONSCIOUSLY' right?!" Jerick asked.

"When I said that the mitochondria could mutate ten times faster than normal cells, I also meant that they could evolve at a rate ten times faster…since the beginning of creation, the mitochondria have been evolving at this rate. It's no surprise if they process a power beyond our cognition. No surprise at all…Now let me tell you something…there was a scientist who tried to determine the mutation rate of the mitochondria. With this, the scientist wanted to establish a connection with human ancestry. In 2015, it was announced that the root of all beings can be traced to…a single woman in Africa. This finding was announced around the world. And with this, the mitochondrial theory spread like wildfire…you know what they call the root of all...? 'Mitochondria May.' Splendid name…just incredible!" 

"…May?!" Sonika repeated, "The suspect in yesterday's case called herself MAY!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, if you know anything, you'd better not be holding back on us!" Kaz announced.

"…She calls herself May…? Sorry, but I've told you what I know…I'd like to return to my studies now…I believe you know the way out…"

"HEY!! You'd better explain WHAT THE FUCKING HELL is going on HERE!!!" Jerick shouted.

He didn't listen. "Jerick forget it." Sonika said, "He's not listening. Let's just go." "…Godammit!!" He shouted.

Back at the car, it was close to night, he was really pissed about Zander. "What the fucking hell is wrong with that guy?!" He shouted, "I can't stand him!?" A thought is in her mind. "That man…I've seen him…before." She said, "But…I can't remember…where…" "Sonika is something wrong?" Kaz asked. "It's nothing…" She answered.

As he was driving, he heard a beep from his communicator wrist. He looked at his wrist then activated it. "This is Jerick." He said, "WHAT?! Alright, we'll be there right away." He looked away from his wrist then looked at the road. "Girls," He said, "looks like we've got a break in the case!" "Huh?" Said the girls. "We've got to get back to HQ!" He announced, "Hang on! I'm kicking this into turbo!" He stepped on it then they went fast.

At the entrance, he went inside. "Kaz, you'd better stay here." Sonika suggested. "Okay." She said. She went to the seat then got a book from her spikes. Sonika went to the doors then saw him. "C'mon, the meeting's about to start." He announced. The two went inside.

Inside, Vincent was talking. "Alisiya's solo concert was scheduled for tonight." He said, "She had disappeared after last night's incident and the concert was canceled, but people are still gathering at the stage. We must NOT let this massacre happen again!" He approached the map of Station Square. "The concert is at Station Square Central Park amphitheater." He announced. "SS Central Park?!" Jerick repeated. "What is it Jer?" She asked. "My kids, Danny and Alyssa, and my wife, Lisa…They're at that concert!" He answered. He dashed off. "Jericko Yanato!" Vincent shouted. "Screw you Vincent!" He yelled, "My family's in danger!!" "Jerick…" He sighed. He turned to Sonika. "Sonika Jenita," He said, "Watch his back. He's your partner." "Yes sir…" She said. She dashed off to Jerick.

At the entrance, Kaz heard footsteps going fast. He suddenly saw Jerick running. "Jerick…?" She said. She suddenly saw Sonika. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "I'll tell you later." She answered, "We've got to go to him." "Alright." She said. She placed her book back in between her spikes then got up. The girls went outside then headed to Jerick.


	7. Day Two: Fusion Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Let It Begin

Outside, Jerick was prepared to leave until the girls appeared. "JERICK!!" They shouted, "WAIT!!" The two went inside then he stepped on the gas pedal then the car went fast. As he was driving, he's a bit pissed. "What the fuck does Alisiya…no…May want from us?!" He shouted. "My senses said that she wants to gather enough being in one big area so she could take over this city and the world, just like Dr. Eggman, but in a different level." Sonika answered. "SHIT!!" He said, "That thing's got my family involved…! She's gonna pay…" "Let's hurry!!" Kaz announced. "Just hang in there…" He said, "I'm comin' for you…" He stepped harder then sped to SS Central Park.

At the entrance gate to SS Central Park, he shouted their names. "LISA!! DANNY!! ALYSSA!!" He shouted. He only heard his echo. He was about to enter until Sonika stopped him. "Jerick stop!" She yelled. "My family is in trouble Jenita!" He shouted. As he was about to enter, his body began to ignite. "Whoa!" He said. Kaz was shocked when she saw him. He stepped back about seven inches then the fire stopped. Kaz approached to him. "You'd better look before you leap silly." She said, "Something tells me that she's trying to stop anyone who'll interfere her work." Sonika approached the entrance then dashed off. "Sonika what are you doing?!" She asked, "You know you'll burn to death." "It's alright Kaz," He said, "Her mitochondria are somehow mutated. She can handle this. Trust me on this."

At the pathway, Sonika saw mitochondria snakes. She quickly dodged them then shot them one at a time. She headed to a little zoo at central park. She went inside. As she was exploring, she noticed that every cage where the animals are placed is completely deserted. "All animals have vanished." She said to herself, "I wonder why." She suddenly remembered the snakes earlier. "May…" She said as she clutched her right fist, "what have you done with the animals?" She went to the office then entered. She saw a burned body. She got startled for a while then took deep breaths to calm down. She looked at the drawers to see anything useful. She only collected ammo, but when she opened the drawer by the desk, she saw the zoo key. "This could be useful." She said. She picked it up then placed it on her pocket. She got out of the office then headed to the outside exit of the zoo. She saw the exit gate then headed to it. She looked back at the deserted zoo. "Why would May do to these animals?" She said. She used the zoo key then it opened then went outside.

Outside, she saw the amphitheater a few miles away. "I must be close…" She said. She started to run then head to the amphitheater. When she was close, she went to the entrance.

Inside, she saw May on stage. "The holiday season brings joy to us all…" May announced, "And this night before Christmas will be the most special of all…"

"Special because I will no longer be under control of a host," She continued, "as I have a dawn of time. Every being is weak-mitochondrion can self-evolve. Mitochondria must now take over the nucleus."

She started to sing her song from last night. A man started to melt followed by a bunch. Everything is now a stream of mitochondria. The stream started to make a cluster then headed to the stage where May is.

Sonika was shocked about this. "I have to get backstage and stop her." She said. She headed outside the amphitheater then saw the girl. "It's you again." She said. As she followed her, she started to fade away. She opened the door to backstage. She approached May then pointed her gun. "May!?" She shouted, "Why?! Why are you doing this?! Tell me!?" "You again…" May said, "But you're too late. You will not ruin my plans as you did last night at the opera." She drifted away from her distance. "STOP!!" She shouted. She followed her out of the amphitheater.

Away from the amphitheater, she saw the girl again. She saw her ran off. She followed her. She headed through the arches then saw her running. She kept on following her. Every time she follows her, she disappears then reappears. As she was following her, she suddenly felt May's presence. "May's got to be close." She said.

She was almost near to her until mitochondria worms started to appeared then shoot spike-like darts at her. She dodged them then hit them. One of them started to shrivel up then form into a bigger one. It shot her gun away from her distance. She went near a group of trees then tried to get away as it approached slowly to her distance. She suddenly feels frightened then started to whimper in fear. "Please…" She whimpered, "STAY AWAY!!!" She closed her eyes then stretched her arm to the worm then fireballs came out then hit it. It started to shriek then it was burned. She opened her eyes slowly then saw the worm melting away. "Did I do this?" She asked to herself. She got her gun then saw May from a distance then run to her.

She saw her then pointed her gun. "Your genes are stronger than I thought." May said, "Come Sonika, let's go for a ride." She slowly lowered her gun the approached the sleigh. As she got in, the horse neighed then was ignited all of a sudden. It started to gallop out of control. As it started, Sonika knew it was a trap then raised her gun at her. May wonders about her. "Why?" She asked, "Why are you sided with the beings?" "Why not…" Sonika answered, "I'm a hedgehog!"

"Why are you going with them and not with me dear Sonika?"

"Huh…?"

May flew up to the skies then tries to shoot her. She suddenly dodged it then started shooting her. She suddenly went near her then tried to scratch her. She scratched her by the arm. "Ahh!" She shouted. She laughed as she got hurt. She grew a bit angry then stretched her arms to her then fireballs came then shot her. She stopped then went back to the seat. "It seems you still don't know who I am." She proclaimed, "Well, if you don't know, your mitochondria will…That's why you were drawn at the opera last night." "That's not true!?" She shouted, "Chris and Maria Thorndyke gave me and my husband those tickets because they're busy!" "You still need to learn my dear Sonika…" She announced. "What are you talking about May?!" She asked. "Here," She answered, "let me explain…directly…" She was about to placed her hand on her head until she tries to get out from her grasp. "Stop that!!" She shouted. She sat near the edge of the sleigh. "If we join forces," She declared, "all the other mitochondria in the world will…" "STOP!!" She yelled. The horse started to wriggle out to stop itself from burning, but it ended by being upside down then got out. The sleigh went berserk then started to spin uncontrollably. She held on to it then it hit the concrete fence. She looked at the sleigh where she was in then drifted away.

A sudden flashback started.

It was first empty.

Then a girl was at the left side of the bed.

Then a man was there.

Then the girl was placed on the right.

She was suddenly knocked unconscious.

At the entrance of the park, Kaz and Jerick are worried about her. "Sonika!!" Jerick shouted. "Sonika! Answer us!" Kaz shouted. The two kids ran to the two hedgehogs. "Daddy!" Shouted the two. They went near to them. "Danny, Alyssa, weren't you two going to the concert with mom?" He asked. "We did come with mom, daddy." Danny answered. "But mommy suddenly went weird then we left." Alyssa added. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We came with mom so the four of us will be together…" Danny answered. "So that's why you came to get me…" He answered. "Mom went to stage, but was then freaked out." Alyssa added.

"What do you mean 'mom freaked out?'"

"We got near to the stage then we suddenly felt sick." Alyssa answered.

"We wanna go home daddy." Danny announced, "Mommy wasn't herself…she left and everyone also."

"Lisa…"

"So these are your kids Jerick?" Kaz asked. He turned around to her. "Call me 'Jer' if ya like. The oldest is Danny and the youngest is Alyssa." He answered. He turned to his kids again. "Kids, I'd like you to meet Kaz, she Sonika's friend." He introduced. "Nice to meet you Kaz." Said the kids. Jerick suddenly felt worried about Sonika. "We'd better get back to SSPD," He announced, "maybe someone found her then returned her there." "Alright." Kaz answered. "C'mon kids," He said as he turned to his kids, "let's go." They followed him then went to the car.

At SSPD, in Vincent's office, Vincent was talking. "Casualties were much worse this time." He announced, "We can NOT put the lives of citizens in jeopardy any longer. We have orders to evacuate everyone out of Station Square. Fortunately, most of everyone is out of the city for Christmas Eve. "What do we do sir?" Asked Richard. "We will all stay and assist in neutralizing May." He answered. "Shouldn't we leave it to the army or the agents from GUN?" Nick suggested. "WE'RE the ones that are supposed to protect the city." He answered. "Is Sonika here?" Jerick asked as he banged the door. He went near the three. They didn't say anything. He knew that she wasn't here. "Shit! Where could she be?!" He said. "Jerick," Vincent said, "I need you to help evacuate the citizens." "She's our only hope against this thing now!" He shouted, "I'm going to look for her!" He ran outside the office. "Shouldn't we stop him sir?" Nick asked. "He lost his wife…" He answered, "He'll find Sonika. You just help with the evacuation." 

Downstairs, almost near to the weapons department, Kaz and the kids are there. The three saw him then went near. "Daddy!!" Shouted the kids. "Danny, Alyssa," He said, "I must find Sonika." "Where'd she go…?" Alyssa asked. "I dunno," He answered, "but she's the only one that can fight the thing that hurt mommy." He turned to Kaz. "Kaz, can you please look after the two?" He asked. "Sure thing Jer." She answered. He went upstairs. She turned to them. "Hey kids," She said, "let's go to my friend's house. Don't worry, he's not that scary." "Alright." Said the two. She got the Chaos Emerald from her spikes then raised it up. "You ready?" She asked. The kids nodded. "Alright, let's go." She said, "CHAOS…CONTROL!!!" The three were suddenly transported.

At Thorndyke Estate, the three are inside. Maria heard something then went to the entrance. "Hi Kaz." She said. "Hi Maria." She said. She turned to the two. "Danny, Alyssa, this is Maria." She said. "Hi Maria." They said. "Is Chris fine as always?" She asked. "He's always fine," She answered, "but he seems to be in the lab this morning." "Oh…" She said, "Can we see Shadow?" "Sorry Kaz," She answered, "Shadow seems to be a bit funny since from last night. Also Sonic and his friends. Why don't you play with their kids or Shadow's little nephew Clumsy?" "Sure Maria." She said. "Great." She said, "He's at the den. Please don't disturb Sonic and Shadow, they're inside and they're reading." "Alright," She said, "c'mon kids." They followed her to the den.

Outside, everyone is evacuating out of Station Square by order of the agents of GUN and the SSPD. Everything went smoothly. Now the place is deserted except everyone in Thorndyke Estate.


	8. Day Two: Fusion Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Truth about Sonika (Part One)

At Central Square, three cops are blocking the way of the grey echidna. "How many times we have to tell you!! We've blocked this road!! You can't even find a cat on the sidewalk." Said the cop. "And I've told you also that I've contact the police about this matter." Said the grey echidna. "Wha…?!" Said the cop. "I'm not good with my English." Said the echidna. "You Chinese?" Asked the other cop. "No, I'm Japanese." He answered. 

"_Nanda, nihonjin desuka?_"

"OH YES!! You can speak Japanese?"

"_Chotto dake Ne. Daredesuka?_"

"Itako Maeda…Japanese…er…arrggh!!!"

"Hey, if ya can't speak the language, go back to your own country." Said the cop then laughed. He suddenly felt his body about to burn. He started to scream. "Calm down." Said the other cop, "Take it easy. Remember your heart condition?" "It's not that," He said, "my feels like it's on fire." He screamed again then he started to burn. "I guess it's now or never." Said Maeda. He ran off away from the three then headed to the streets. As he looked back, he was interested. "Spontaneous combustion." He said to himself, "I believe that correct…" He kept on running away from them.

From the flashback of Sonika, she suddenly saw a hallway from a familiar hospital. "Do I know this place…?" She said to herself in her thoughts. Then it changed to the costumer service at the familiar hospital. "Where is…" She said until it changed to the entrance of the hospital. " Zerica Hospital…?" She said. It suddenly turned bloody red.

At the old apartment, Maeda was watching a little TV. Sonika woke up then sat up. He suddenly noticed then turned around. "Oh, you're finally awake." He said, "I'm so glad to see you…awake that is…" She looked at him. "Who are you…?" She asked. "My name's Itako Maeda. I'm a Japanese scientist." He answered. "So, you must be the one from the phone Vincent called. I'm Japanese also." She said. "Really huh?" He said, "Well, this green hedgehog found you then he took you here." "Green hedgehog…?" She repeated. The door suddenly opened then the green hedgehog went inside. "Jerick!!" She shouted. She went near to him then hugged him. "C'mon Sonika, stop it. You're making me blush." He said. She stopped hugging then sat down on bed. He went near to Maeda then sat down. "There's no one but cops…it's already a ghost town." He said, "Except for the residents in Thorndyke Estate." "My friends and family lived there." She said. "I guess Vincent is going to your home to tell them to evacuate." He said. She suddenly remembered something. "Where's May?" She asked, "What happened to everyone at the amphitheater at SS Central Park?" "My kids are alright…" He answered, "But everyone just…just…disappeared." "Disappeared…?" Maeda asked, "You mean that they weren't ignited?" "They all melted into jelly-like slime then created in a big mass." She answered. "That's something new." He said, "Nothing like that ever happened to Japan." "Why's that?" She asked. "A similar incident happened in Japan fourteen years ago." He answered, "Although it wasn't as grandiose in scale as this one." "What do you mean?" She asked. "Please sir, give us more details about the incident in Japan." Jerick requested.

"I'm only twenty-nine." Maeda said, "You're like thirty-one and Sonika is…"

"Twenty-seven in Japan, twenty-six in right here in Station Square…"

"Since when are you born?"

"The year 1990."

"But you're supposed to be forty years old when you're born and raised in Japan and must be thirty-nine."

"I know, but my age didn't change, also my friends, when I had my Ashley inside for thirteen years."

"Thirteen years?! Oh my god!? Really!? Tell me please!"

"Guys, you're changing the subject." Jerick called out.

"Sorry…" They said.

"Alright…" Maeda said. "Before I was careered to be a scientist, a scientist's, from the lab I always worked, wife was involved in a car accident. He tried to culture her liver cells in order for her to be alive. He named those cells…May…"

"May?!" Repeated the two.

"The liver cells multiplied and her mitochondria eventually took over her physical body. After acquiring his sperm, May tried to give birth to the ultimate being."

"Ultimate being…?" She repeated, "What kind of 'being' is it…?"

"'She', the being who mutated from her liver cells, couldn't maintain her body for long. I forgot to mention before the car accident occurred, she was registered to have her organs donated. So after the accident, her kidneys were transplanted to a young girl…and May implanted a fertilized egg in the young girl who gave birth to…an ultimate being. I was extremely interested in this then went to his lab so I could continue my research. After hearing about this incident, I had to go here to do my research and theory."

"Can you tell what the hell is going on HERE?!" Jerick shouted.

"I wish I could explain more…"

"Sonika is something wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"I thought that monster had gotten a hold of you! Thought it was too late…"

"When I felt May…something inside of me felt like it was being…"

"You felt you were about to be ignited, correct?" Asked Maeda.

"No she's…well, she's the only one who wasn't affected." Jerick answered.

"Wha…?! I…I don't understand…"

"I think I'm a monster…like HER!" She said.

"What?! Why are you saying that?" Jerick asked.

"I don't know." She answered, "What if…what if I end up killing you, my friends…or even my family?"

"That's not true…!"

"Please Jerick! I don't know! I just don't know anymore! Please go away…! Stay away from me!!"

"Sonika…"

"Please…go away…"

"I understand…" Maeda said.

"H, hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jerick asked.

"Even if I'm a monster…I don't ever want to kill you, Jerick…please…leave…I can't forgive myself if I kill you or anyone I know…"

"Sonika…you're not a monster to me…you're still my partner, my best partner. Sonika Jenita, I'll always be at your side…"

He walked away then closed the door. She went to bed then lay down. Then a thought appeared. "When I touched May…" She said softly, "That feeling…was it Jinita…? But she was murdered when I was ten…it just couldn't be!" She suddenly felt her eyes went heavy then went to sleep peacefully. "Jinita…" She said once more.


	9. Day Three: Selection Chapter One

**Day Three:_ Selection_**

Chapter One: The Experiment

Next day, Christmas Day, Sonika woke up. She stretched her arms then looked at the floor. She stood up then went outside. As she walked out, she saw Maeda sleeping. He suddenly woke up then saw her. "That was a long night…" He said, "Sleep well?" "Maeda…?" She said, "I thought I told you to…" "Leave…?" He said, "I know, but I felt worried about you so I had to sleep in here." "But you could die." She said. He stood up then stretched his arms. "And also, scientists can believe anything proof." He said, "It's one of those things…And besides…" "What is it…?" She asked. "Huh…? It's just nothing…" He said. They suddenly heard a honk. She turned around then noticed that car. "Jerick!?" She shouted. He got out from his car then went near to the two. "No traffic." He said, "This is the way it oughta be around here." "Jerick…" She said. "So what are you sittin' around?" He asked, "We've got work to do." "Jerick…_arigato_…" She said. "Time to get bigger weapons!" He announced, "Sonika, this is for you." He went to the trunk then got out the Gunblade. He went and gave her the gun. "Merry Christmas Sonika." He said. "Thank you Jerick." She said. "My father had this for a long time when he was a cop then gave it to me to give it to you." He said, "There's no ammo there yet, but you'll find it. C'mon, gun shop's over there. Let's stock up!" The three headed to the gun shop.

At the gun shop, Sonika tried to open it, but it's locked. "I can't open this. It's locked." She said. "Sonika, move away!" He said. She stepped away then he got out his gun then shoots the glass door. "Are…are you really a cop?" Maeda asked. "We think so, but we don't have scientific proof, if that's what you're asking." She answered. She went near then opened the door slowly. Inside, Jerick's selecting a gun while Maeda is browsing. Sonika's collecting ammo for her gun and Jerick's. "These guns are so many." Maeda said. "Well, a cop needs to find a perfect gun." Jerick said. He saw a gun he likes then smash the glass then got it. "This looks perfect." He said, "Hey Sonika! Can you please give me ammo?" "Sure." She said. She went near to him then gave the firefly ammo. "I've selected my gun." He said. "I still don't have perfect ammo for the Gunblade yet." She said, "Guess I'm still sticking to M16A1." "Let's go to the pharmacy store to get health." He announced. They stepped out of the gun shop then headed to the pharmacy store.

At the pharmacy store, she saw the handle broken then went inside followed by the two. She collected potions and medicine while the boys are browsing around. Once she's done, they went out then headed to the car. "You ready Sonika?" He asked. "Yup." She answered. "Let's go!" He announced. Three went inside the car then he started it then went off.

As he was driving, he doesn't know where he's going. "So, where to?" He asked. "Is there anyplace with a research facility?" Maeda asked. "Research facility?" He repeated. "I'd like to do an experiment…and do a little test. It might be relevant." He answered. "How about the facility in the museum where Zander is?" She suggested, "It had really extensive equipment." "No way!!" He answered, "Anywhere but that damn museum!" "He should be evacuated by now. It should be okay Jerick." She said. "Err…yes…that should be good. Jerick is that okay with you?" Maeda asked. "Alright, alright." He answered.

At the Museum of Natural History, no one was there. Maeda looked at the museum. "So THIS is the American Museum of Natural History." He said with amazed, "It's…just what I imagined. I can find a research facility in this building?" "Yeah." Jerick answered, "I hope we won't run into that bastard who runs it. Since he's been evacuated, it should be empty." 

At Zander's lab, Maeda examined. "Hmm…for a lab in a museum, it does have fairly extensive equipment." He said. "So, whaddya wanna test?" Jerick asked. He approached to the table. "Oh yes, the test…Let's see…" He said. He went near where the microscope is. "I was able to extract a gel-like substance from Sonika's jacket." He said. "Gel-like substance…?" She repeated, "Is it from May…?" He placed it on the glass then placed it on the microscope. "Yes…" He answered, "It appears to be a remnant of May's cells…" He adjusted it to see it properly then looked at the hedgehogs as they approached him. "At the cellular level," He explained, "her power cannot be as strong as Sonika said previously." He went to the table. He got an injection to extract his blood. "Ouch." He said as he got his blood. "What are ya doing?" Jerick asked. "This is the experiment I'm gonna do." He answered, "I just wanna conduct this if what May's cells are gonna do with mine." He approached the microscope then placed the blood on May's cells. He adjusted it to see it properly. "Yes…this is exactly what I knew…" He said, "Sonika, look at this." She approached him. "What is it?" She asked. "Just see for yourself." He answered. He stepped back then she looked at the activity.

She looked at the May's stream of cells going to his cells. As she looked closer, one of May's mitochondria attacked Maeda's cells then they are now helpless.

She looked away then looked at Maeda. "Your cells are surrounded by…THEM…" She said. "As you can see," He explained, "the mitochondria…I mean May, has taken over the nucleus. In a similar manner, the beasts that probably attacked you had experience the same thing." "Do the mitochondria really have the power to control the nucleus?" Jerick asked. He turned around. "No," He answered, "the 'normal' mitochondria can have such power like that. Only May's mitochondria can do this because of its tremendous evolutionary changes."

"This is what I think happened to May's mitochondria…" He continued, "Normally, mitochondrion requires oxygen when it generates energy called Adenosine 5'-triphosphate, known as ATP. So at this time, the mitochondria request oxygen from the nucelus. Without the energy supply from the mitochondrion, the nucleus cannot function properly. So in essence, the two organelles constantly rely on each other, but in this case…"

"It seems that May had the power to reverse this symbiotic relationship." He declared, "Evoltion or even mutation seems likely in this case…"

"Reverse the cycle…?" Jerick repeated.

"Even with a limited number of cells, hers have this musch power." He explained, "Can you imagine how much power May has within her WHOLE body?!"

"Itako-san," She said, "could you test my cells?"

"Of course Sonika-san. Why would you…"

"I want to know…I want to know why I had the power to fight her…I want to know where I stand with her…"

"Sonika…" Jerick sighed.

"Please Itako-san, I want to know WHY."

"Alright…"

"_Arigato_ Itako-san."

They approached the table where he extracted his blood. "I need your arm please." He said. "Like this?" She asked as she streatched her arm. "This may hurt for a while." He got another one then inject her. "Ow…" She said. "Sorry…" He said nervously, "Let me set this." He went back to the microscope then placed her blood on May's cells. He adjusted to see. He was shocked. "No way!" He shouted. He turned around to Sonika. "I think you need to she this." He said. "What is it?" She asked, "Is something wrong?" She went to the microscope then examined it.

She saw the stream again. She saw May's cells going to her cells. She looked closer then she saw May's mitochondrion then surrounded her cells. Then her cells started to move and electricute them then they went away.

"Do you realized what happened there?" Maeda said, "Your mitochondria is supplying more energy to the nuclei of your cells…It's almost like as if they're protecting the nuclei from May's mitochondrion." "Why does Sonika's mitochonrion have this kind of power?" Jerick asked. "I really don't know…it's just…" He answered, "Are you familiar with Richard Dawkins thoery of the 'Selfish Gene'? In simple terms, it states that 'genes act in a manner to preserve and ensure survival of the species.'" "I rarely read scientific journals." "What're are trying to say?" Jerick asked. "Depending on how you look at it," He revised, "you can say that May is trying to destroy all mitochondria except her own. In response to that, Sonika-san's mitochondria has develop a power to rebel…" "Why only Sonika's?" He asked, "Shouldn't it be the same for us as well? We shouldn't also have that power based on…" "That seems to follow the natural order of things, but I'm sorry, I really don't know why…" He asnwered.

They suddenly heard footsteps. Jerick and Sonika got their guns and turned around to know who's there. "Doctor…?" She said. "What are you doing at my lab?!" Zander asked, "This is breaking and entering." "Why haven't you evacuated the city?!" Jerick shouted. "I'm asking again," He said, "WHY are YOU at MY LAB?!" "We…we've just…" Jerick said until Sonika covered what they're doing, "We've receive orders to evacuate this city. Doctor you really should…" "I tell you, COPS are the ones corrupting this fine city." He said. "I'm so sorry Dr. Zander." Said Maeda, "I was the one who made them go here you see…" "Who the hell are you…?" He asked. "I'm Itako Maeda." He introduced, "I'm a scientist from Japan…" "You were using my electronic microscope…" He said. He looked at his microscope then saw cells. "Where did you get this specimen?" He asked, "Where did you get these…CELLS?"

"Th…those are…I…I…I…don't know…"

"Do you take me for a FOOL?! With cells like these…They MUST affect the body's natural state!"

"Err…uh…umm…"

"Oh shut up! I'll just ask…Officer Hedgehog…your cells contain a tremendous amount of energy…do you feel any bodily changes…?"

"Well…I…" She said.

"You should feel…somewhat…hot? No? Speak up, I can't hear you. Have you lost consciousness anytime recently?"

Jerick looked at his computer. He suddenly saw familiar names. "Hey!" He said, "Why are my children's name here? Lisa…? Her name's here too…? ZANDER!!! You TELL ME…! YOU…! You tell me what that list is for bastard!! TELL ME!!!" He started to shake him uncontrolibly. "Let go of me!!" Zander shouted, I don't have to tell you anything…" "WHAT?!" He roared. "Jerick calm down…" She pleaded, "Jerick!!" "DAMN!!" He snarled. His anger started to grow. "Will you please get outta here?!" Zander asked. Jerick started to grumble as he went out. "We're so sorry to disturb you." She said, "But we do have to officially warn you of the evacutation. Please remember that sir. C'mon Itako-san." He heard his name then stepped out. As she was about to leave, Zander stopped her by asking a question, "Officer Hedgehog…do you really enjoy having a hot-head as your partner?" "I know him when I applied as an officer." She asnwered. "You seem really kind. Others aren't like you…" He said. She left his lab then went outside. "It's too late now…" He said, "It's too late to do anything now…"

At the car, Jerick seemed pissed than ever. "One of these days…I'll kill that bastard with my bare hands…" He declared. "Jerick, you're already like my husband, Shadow." She said. "What was that list that bastard typed?" He asked. "It was a human leukocyte antigen type list. It's acronyms are HLA." Maeda answered, "It's to see whether organs will be rejected when transplanted." "Why the shit are my family on that damn list?" He asked. "It was a list of people with matching HLA types, so…" He asnwered. "Shit!" He shouted, "I'm gonna get him!!" "Jerick…can I see if my family's are still there?" She asked, "I had a hunch they're still there at Thorndyke Estate." "Sure," He said as he calmed down. He drove to go to Thorndyke Estate.


	10. Day Three: Selection Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Terror Strikes 

At Thorndyke Estate, outside, she saw Kaz and the kids. "Kaz!!" She shouted. She went near then hugged her. "How are ya?" She asked. "Fine." She asnwered. "What's going on? Why are Maria, Cosmo, Emerl, my kids and everyone's kids are here? Where's Clumsy and my Ashley? Where are Danny and Alyssa?" She asked. "Well…" She said, "We 're just playing until Sonic and Shadow started to scream. They went berserk then started to attack us. Kncukles, Tails, Rouge, Cream and Amy went berserk as well. We've started to evacuate when they've gone berserk. Rouge, Cream and Amy went out of the Estate. The four of them were worried about Team Sonic and Shadow then went inside. Suddenly, your team went to the Estate then told us to evacute. Maria told them some are still inside then they went in. Then that's it." "What about Chris…?" She asked. "He's still inside the lab." She asnwered. She turned around then looked at Jerick and Maeda. "I'd better go inside to get them." She declared, "You stay here." "Sonika, wait. I wanna give you this." Maeda said. He got a charm then gave it to her. "This is a special charm from Japan." "Thanks." She said. She went inside then saw everything was deserted. "I'd better see Chris to see if he's alright." She said. She went to the lab by elevator.

At the lab, she saw Chris. "Chris!!" She shouted. He heard her voice then stood up. "Sonika!" He shouted. She went near him. "Chris, Sonic and friends are going berserk." She announced. "I know…" He said, "I've created a special antidote to make them back to normal. Here take it. I made them into ammo." He gave seven boxes to her. "Thanks Chris." She said. She got her Gunblade then placed ten inside. "I've got to save Clumsy, Ashley…and my friends." She declared. She went out of the lab.

Upstairs, she suddenly sensed a strange presence. Her irises shrink. "Gerald…" She said. She ran off to find him. At the library, she saw Zeke with Gerald. "Zeke…?" She said, "What happen to Gerald?" "Well," He asnwered, "A mutated two-tailed fox suddenly appeared then attacked him. When I went in, I saw him bleeding to death. Why…? Why do you have to go?!" He cried in tears. "Zeke…" Said Gerald softly, "You…have…to run the weapons department…" Then he closed his eyes then, he left earth. "Gerald!!" She shouted. "NOOOO!!!" He shouted. "Zeke, you have to get out." She said, "It's dangerous." "Alright Sonika. Please watch out for the mutated fox." He said. He ran off. She suddenly felt another presence. "Vincent…?" She said. She dashed to find him.

With Vincent, he's following the four. "You hedgehogs, you have to get out!!" He shouted. "I wanna know if uncle's alright." Clumsy said. "I wanna know if dad's alright and Sonic." Ashley said. The two dashed away from him. "WAIT!!" He shouted then followed them.

With Sonika, she felt another presence. A figure suddenly appeared in front of her. "Knuckles…?" She said. His spikes are up; his tail grew longer; a thorn came out from his chest and; his spike from his hand are huge. He looked at her narrowly then started to roar. "Your not Knuckles…" She said, "Your Mitochondria Knuckles." He went near then scratched her. "Ahh!" She shouted. She got her Gunblade then shot him. He roared in pain then started to get angry. He was about to scratch her until she dodged him then shot him ten times. He started to roar once more then fainted. He started to grow back to normal. He woke up then saw her. "Sonika…" He said, "What's going on?" "Long story." She answered, "You have to get out. It's dangerous." "You'll be alright?" He asked. "I need to save someone." She answered then ran to find the rest. He dashed off.

At the hallway, she felt another presence. Another figure appeared in front of her. The figure's face had thorns on each end of its fur; one of its two tails had a parasite snake and; one of its eyes was disappeared. It roared at her. She suddenly saw its teeth full of blood. Her irises shrink "Mitochondria Tails…" She said as she pointed her gun to him, "You're the one who killed Gerald…you'll pay for this…May…" He turned around then the parasite snake from his tail attacked. She quickly dodged the snake then shot it. He shrieked as the snake was shot. He got mad then charged at her. "Oh no…" She said in her thoughts, "What should I do?" He came closer then she jumped out then he bang at the wall very hard. He suddenly got dizzy then she shot him seven times. He started to shriek then he whet to normal. "What happened…?" He said. He looked up then saw her. "Sonika…?" He said, "What are you doing here?" "Long story," She answered, "but Kaz can answer that, you have to leave." "I'm not leaving until you get out first." He declared. "I'm an officer," She said, "I can handle on my own. Clumsy and my daughter, Ashley is following Sonic and Shadow. I have a hunch Vincent is following them. You've got to get out." "Alright Sonika…" He said, "Be careful…" He ran off.

Outside, Kaz saw Knuckles. "Knuckles!!" She shouted, "You're back to normal." "Yeah," He said, "Sonika just shot me then I was back." "So that's why Chris had been in the lab yesterday morning." Maria declared, "He was making an antidote if this happens." Tails suddenly ran out of the door. Cosmo, Crystal and Alex saw him then went near him then hugged him. "Tails!" Cosmo said. "Dad!" Said the kids. Jerick went near to him as they stopped hugging him. "Is Sonika alright?" He asked. "Yeah…" He answered, "But I think I saw some scratches on her face and on her arm." "WHAT?!" He reacted. He ran inside. "Jerick!!" Kaz shouted. "You know him…?" Zoro asked. "Your mother's partner." She answered. "Oh…" He said. "That's all you could say Z?! Oh?!" Cherri asked, "Why do I have you? You're like dad!!" "Oh I'm so sorry, should I be a bit more polite?" He said sarcastically. "I really wonder she had him for a twin brother?" Hunter asked, "He's like Shadow with Sonic's persona." "Beats me bro." Jewel answered.

At the empty room, Sonic and Shadow knelt down then screamed. The four appeared then approached the two slowly. "Sonic…dad…" Ashley said softly. "Uncle…" Clumsy said. "Sonic…Shadow…" Said Danny and Alyssa. Vincent suddenly appeared then grabbed them. "Let us go!!" They said, "They don't feel good." He went near the corner, placed them down then pointed his gun to them. "Stop! Don't hurt them!!" They pleaded. "They aren't Sonic and Shadow." He said, "May had turned them into a monster. They're now dead!" "Dead…?" Ashley repeated.

Sonic was first evolving. His spikes grew longer, muscles are shown. His teeth grew longer and sharper; his tail grew longer; his back suddenly grew deadly spikes and his irises turned small and black. Shadow was next. His head started to split; his teeth grew larger; two heads suddenly appeared during the split; his gloves are ripped but the rings are still in placed; he suddenly grew claws and an eye on the left and; a huge mouth and large eyes appeared. They stand up then started to growl and snarl.

All five of them were shocked. "Dad…" She said. They heard a voice then approached them slowly. "You're not touching them!!" Vincent roared. He started shooting them. They dodged the bullets then went closer. He suddenly ran out of bullets. She went in front of him then shouted, "CHAOS…AURA!!!" A light blue shield appeared. "Hang on guys!!" She shouted.

With Sonika, she felt a strong presence. "Ashley!!" She shouted. She ran to find her. "Hang on Ashley," She said, "I'm coming for you!" She suddenly saw mitochondria crows and rats. "How did they…? May…" She said. She switched Gunblade to M16A1. She shot the crows then the rats. She hurried to know if she's alright. She suddenly felt Ashley in trouble. She ran faster. By the hallway, she saw Julie, Mitochondria Julie. "Oh no…" She said, "May got you…" She started to growl then tackled her. She switched to Gunblade then shot her three times. She suddenly fainted then Dark Shade appeared. He started to snarl then attacked her. "Dark Shade!" She shouted, "Not you also…" She quickly dodged then shot him. He got angry then used quick attack then made a direct hit. She shot him once more then he fainted. "I'm so sorry…" She whimpered. They suddenly went back to normal then gain consciousness. She left them as they got up. "I'm so injured badly." She said. Then she suddenly remembered about the potions. "The potions!" She got one out then drank it. She felt her body recovering then ran to find them.

She suddenly heard a roar and snarl from afar. "It must be Sonic and Shadow." She said. She headed to the doors then entered unexpectedly. She saw Ashley injured and Vincent nearly dying. "Sonika…!" He said. "Mom…" She said. "Aunt Sonika," Clumsy whimpered, "Ashley and Mr. Vincent's hurt." She suddenly saw Mitochondria Sonic and Shadow. "Sonic-san…Shadou-san…?" She said. "They're not themselves anymore!" Danny announced. "They're already dead!" Alyssa added. She knelt down to her knees then tears appeared. "No, they're not dead…" She sobbed, "They're only called Mitochondria Sonic and Mitochondria Shadow…" She stood up; tears in her eyes still, then pointed the Gunblade to them. "I WILL MAKE MAY PAY FOR THIS MENACE!!!" She shouted. She approached them. "Hey Mitochondria," She yelled, "I'm the one you wanted not them. Come get me!!"

Mitochondria Sonic started first. He started to do spin dash then attacked her. It was a direct hit then she was hit on the wall. "Ahh!!" She screamed. "Mom…!" Ashley screamed until she felt pain on her chest. "Ashley you have to rest." Clumsy reminded. She got up slowly. She shot him twice then went up to the ceiling. She jumped then shot him on the head then landed safely. He screeched in pain then knelt down. He got angry then used Sonic Drive then headed to her. She jumped out of the way then got hit on the wall. She shot him fast until he screeched once more then was knocked unconscious. He slowly went back to normal. 

She approached Mitochondria Shadow about to attack her. "Shadow…" She said in her thoughts, "I'm sorry to hurt you, but I have to get May's mitochondria out of your system once and for all. He started to charge a beam then shoot. She dodged it then shot him twice. She suddenly went to close then bit her. "Ugh…" She cried out. She got out from his distance then shot him twice again. She suddenly saw once head about to do something. She quickly shot then he stops doing the ability. The three headed roared meaning that they're extremely angry. She was trapped on the corner. He approached her closely. He raised his left hand, ready to swipe. "Shadow…please don't hurt me…" She pleaded, "Please…I beg of you…" When he's about to swipe a sudden feeling began to control him. It was his will, trying not to hurt her. "Shadow…?" She said. One of his head said a plea, "Sonika…you have to shoot me…" "Shadow, I don't want to hurt you…" She cried. "You…have to…" He said, "Shoot me…I can't hold myself any…longer…" She shot him many times then he roared in pain then was knocked down. She went near him then sat down. She grabbed on of his head then rubbed them softly. Tears suddenly appeared. "Shadow…" She cried.

After the process was done, Sonic suddenly woke up. He suddenly felt his muscles straining. "Ugh…what happened?" He said. He suddenly Sonika with the monster. "Sonika…?" He said. He slowly stood up then slowly walked towards her. As he approached her, she saw her crying. "Sonika…what happened…?" He asked as he went near her then slowly sat down with her then placed his head on her shoulder. "You've been transformed into Mitochondria Parasites and tried to attack my kids." She answered, "I went in to shoot you then you're back to normal." "You…shot me?" He asked. "Yes," She answered, "It's the only way to get you back to normal. Chris made an antidote to turn the ones I know back to normal." He looked at the monster then saw familiar spikes. He got his head up. His irises shrink. "Is that…" He said. "Yes…it's Shadou-san." She cried. "Shadow…is still…a…monster…?" He asked. "I've already shoot him then he fainted," She answered, "but he's still a monster." She laid her head on his head then cried again. He also laid his head on his head.

As they cried, he was going back to normal. He slowly lifted his hands then placed them on their cheek. "I'm…alright…" He whispered, "I'm just…badly injured…just like Sonic-san…" The two heard his voice then hugged him gently. "Shadow…" They said. "Good to see you back buddy." Sonic said. The two felt extreme pain inside their body. She placed Sonic down then placed their heads on her lap. "It's alright you two," She said, "I'm here…I'm here…"

Jerick suddenly appeared. He saw his kids and Vincent. He ran near them. "Danny! Alyssa!" He shouted. "Daddy!!" They shouted. "You alright kids?" He asked. "Yes daddy." They answered. "Sonika did her best." Alyssa added. "And Mr. Vincent protected us." Danny added. He went near to Vincent. "Sir…thanks for protecting my kids…" He said. "Just call me 'Vince' like in the old times before Sonika was here…" Clumsy and Ashley went near to Sonika with Sonic and Shadow, sleeping. "Aunt Sonika…are they alright…?" He asked. "They need to be treated and have plenty of rest. They're just fine…" She answered. They hugged her then started to cry. The four of them went near her. "Good job Sonika…" Jerick announced. "Thanks…" She said.

Everyone, but Chris and Maeda, appeared then saw Sonika. "Sonika…!" They said as they approached her. They suddenly saw the hedgehogs badly injured. They were shocked. "They need medical attention!" Kaz announced. "Knuckles, please take them back to their room." Maria suggested. "Yes Maria." He said. He picked them up then headed downstairs to place them back to their bedroom. She turned to Ashley. "Ashley," She said, "I suggest that you should rest." "Yes ma'am." She said. "Clumsy, you help your cousin." She said. "Okay Maria…" He said. The two went downstairs.

Jerick suddenly heard someone collapsed. He turned around then saw Vince. He went near him. "Vince, you alright?" He asked. "Looks like I won't be here on earth anymore." He answered, "You're now…Captain of…SSPD…" He closed his eyes then left earth. "Vince…" He sighed.


	11. Day Four: Conception Chapter One

**Day Four:_ Conception _**

****

Chapter One: Memories in 1999 (Part One)

Outside of Thorndyke Estate, Zeke, Richard and Nick are outside, waiting for Sonika and Jerick. Then the two appeared. "So…what's the news?" Richard asked. "Well…Vincent passed away and I'm now captain of SSPD." Jerick answered. They guys are shocked. "No…way!" They reacted. Kaz went out to see Sonika and Jerick. "Hi Sonika! Hi Jer!" She said. "Hey Kaz!" Said the two. "So what are you talking about?" She asked. Then she remembered. "Oops, forgot it's for cops only." She said. "It's alright." Sonika said. "Why did May wanted to attack everyone here in the Estate anyway?" Nick asked. "Maybe that grey Japanese echidna we saw earlier might know about this." Richard suggested. Then Jerick suddenly noticed that Maeda was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's Maeda?" He asked. Then she thought for a while. "I know where he is…" She answered. She went inside the Estate. Kaz and Jerick were a bit curious then followed her.

At the lab, Maeda was with Chris. He was looking at all the equipments. "Look at all of the equipments." He said, "It's more advanced than from Zander's lab in the museum." "Thanks." Chris said with a smile, "My grandpa is a scientist. I'm also like him, but I'm mostly a medical doctor. All of these equipments are both medical and scientific." The two heard footsteps. "I know I'd find you here Itako-san." Sonika said as she approached the two. "How'd you guess?" He asked. "I know a scientist that needs to be in a lab to think clearly, so my guess it's here." She answered. Then they heard footsteps. It was the hedgehogs. "Kaz, Jerick, what are you guys doing here?" She asked. "We're just a bit curious." Kaz answered. "Maeda," Jerick said, "Nick is asking why did May wanted to attack the Estate?" "I also wanted to know why she didn't show herself when she attacked." Sonika added, "I suddenly felt her presence that she was about to attack here, then next thing we've arrive, she was out of my senses." "It might be a distraction." Maeda suggested. "A distraction…?" Kaz repeated, "But why?" "Is there a sperm bank or any hospital that conducts artificial insemination nearby?" Maeda asked, "If there's an answer, I know what it means." "Why sperm bank?" Kaz asked. "I don't think May's body won't last forever." He suggested, "Right now, her mitochondria are just parasites for now…" "I think she's trying to make the Ultimate Being, like she did in Japan what you said." Jerick announced. "You've guessed it my friend…" He said. "So if we stop her from getting there, she'll die eventually…right?" Kaz asked. Chris was a bit curious about their discussion then approached them. "I've heard you guys talking and I was a bit curious." He said, "What are you talking about?" "I was just wondering if anyone knows any sperm bank or any hospital conducting artificial insemination." Maeda answered. "Well, I don't know any sperm bank here," He said, "but there's a hospital conducting artificial insemination. Zerica Hospital is the name. Maria works there on Saturday afternoon." "Alright, let's go!" Jerick announced, "Thanks Chris." "You're welcome." He said. "Let's go!" He announced. Jerick and Maeda went out first followed by Sonika and Kaz. 

At the car, Kaz and Maeda are at the back while the two are front. "Jerick," Sonika said, "As soon as we get there, can you please leave your car?" "Why?" He asked. "It's nothing…" She answered. "Sure," He said, "I do have my air board at the trunk. I didn't use it for a long time." Kaz looked at Maeda. "You seem quiet." She said, "Anything wrong?" "It's nothing…" He answered. "I forgot to introduce myself." She said, "I'm Kaz." "My name's Itako Maeda, I'm a Japanese scientist." He said. "It's very nice to meet you." She said. A sudden thought appeared in Sonika's mind. "Maeda," She said, "that creature in Japan, what happened to it?" "I was thinking the same thing also." Jerick added. "Well, it died along with the scientist that was its father…" He answered. "How did…a monster like that…died…?" She asked. "There was a rebellion." He answered, "The mitochondrion passed from the father didn't connect with the ones passed from May. It began to deteriorate and the father held on to the dissolving flesh then they died together." "…Even though it's still a monster…" She said, "I guess it's still a loving child…" Kaz was a bit confused. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked. "You'll get the story when you guys will be at the entrance of the hospital." Jerick giggled.

At the entrance of Zerica Hospital, Jerick parked his car. He went to the trunk then got out his air board. Kaz caught him. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm going back to HQ." He answered, "I'll see you later." He got on then left them. Maeda went in front. "This is it!" He said, "It's just like Zerica Hospital back in Japan, but only smaller." Sonika went near him. "My mother went to this hospital when she's in labor with me." She said. "Me also…" He said. Kaz went near the two. "So this is Zerica Hospital…" She said, "It looks nice." Then a thought was on Sonika's mind. "This reminds me of that same hospital back in Tokyo…" She said in her thoughts, "I hope it's not very similar." When Maeda was about to go in, he suddenly felt the inside hot. "Whoa…it's hot." He said. "What's wrong…?" Kaz asked. "It looks like May's here." He said. She turned to Sonika. "Well Sonika," She said, "looks like you're up. I'll call you on cell phone." "Alright." She said. "Here take this." Maeda said as he got out another charm, but this time, it's a bell. "This bell will keep bad spirits away." He said. "_Arigato_…" She said. She placed it on her pocket then went inside.

Inside, she went to the corridors. Then she suddenly saw the girl again. "Jinita…?" She said. She suddenly went away. "Is it her…or just my reflection…?" She asked to herself. She went to the elevator then picked a number from the panel. The elevator started to move. Then it suddenly stopped. "Going down…?" Said a voice. "Oh no…May…" She said, "She's gonna cut the cable." She heard a snap then it started to fall. It crashed, but still fine. She was still fine. "I'd better see what's going on." She said. She went to the panel then pushed the button. The doors opened then went outside.

She was at the basement. She suddenly saw a figure from the left then turned around. She saw May. "May…" She said. "Night, night, don't let the bed bugs bite." May said. She suddenly used her claws then swiped the fuse box. It went dark then back-up power was activated. She went near the door slowly. She was still there, laughing to herself. "This is perfect…" She said, "I knew that Sonika will be here trying to stop me. Now I'll trap her so she wouldn't interfere my plans." She slowly drifted away from the fuse box, rubbing her stomach. "Soon, my little precious you'll rule the world." She said. From afar, she noticed that her stomach was a bit round. "It couldn't be…" She said, "I'd better find fuses then replace them so I could find out if this is true." She walked to the corridors away from the door where May cut the main power source.


	12. Day Four: Conception Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Memories in 1999 (Part Two)

She went to the door on the corner of the second hallway. Inside, she saw something shining. She went to shelf then grabbed the first fuse. "Got it!" She said. Then she suddenly heard footsteps. She got M16A1 from her jacket. She suddenly saw mitochondria mice. "Aren't these from somewhere I can't remember?" She said, "Oh no… I'm talking to myself again." They started to dash to her then used their teeth then tried to bite her. "Ngh…" She said. She stepped away from them then starts shooting them. One shot they're dead. She suddenly had a sweat drop. "Well, that's easy…" She said nervously. She went to the other door near the shelf then went outside.

At the corridor, she saw Jinita. "Jinita, it's me! Wait!!" She shouted. She started to giggled then faded away as she went away from her. "Jinita please come back…" She pleaded. She started to follow her. Then she didn't see her again. "Jinita…" She sighed. She went inside then got out a key from the drawer and a fuse. "This key might be useful and another fuse for the fuse box." She said. She got out as she had the materials.

As she went outside, she saw three mitochondria mice and cats. She got out M16A1 then started shooting the mitochondria mice. The mitochondria cats are next. Then one of them started to shoot acid from its tail then they followed it. She quickly dodged it then shot each of them. Only one was left. She suddenly had little ammo. "Oh no…" She said. Then she remembered the ability when she encountered with the mitochondria worms. "Wait…that ability…" She recalled in her thoughts, "How did I do that again?" She reached out her arm then fireballs appeared then hit the cat. "I really need to remember that…" She said to herself. She saw the door from afar then went to it. She opened then went inside. She was at an abandon surgery room. She saw ammo from the ground. She picked it up then placed it on M16A1. She kept on going. Then she was at another room. She saw the burned body by the side of the door. She saw something. She went near the body then picked up the item. It was a blue card. "This might be useful." She said. Then she remembered the panel where a light blink. She looked at the card. "Maybe this is for the panel when Jinita was standing before." She said to herself. She went back where Jinita was standing.

She went to the same spot where Jinita was standing before she faded. She saw the same panel. "This is it…" She said. She got out the blue card then slot on the card slot. She looked at the card. "Well," She said, "this isn't useful anymore." She placed it on the ground then walked through as the doors open.

She was at the main power room. She suddenly saw Jinita from afar. "Jinita please don't leave!!" She shouted. She walked away then faded. She lowered her head. "How could she wonder here…alone…?" She whispered. She slowly raised her head then carried on. She went to the door then went inside. She suddenly saw a fuse on the table. "A fuse!" She said. As she went near the table, she suddenly felt a presence. Then two figures appear. It was Mitochondria Rouge and Cream. "Mitochondria Rouge and Cream." She said.

Mitochondria Rouge's wings are a bit torn apart during the transformation. She had no clothes and her ears are almost like May's. Her left hand was open, revealing a leech-like snake whip that will try to drain anyone's blood.

Mitochondria Cream's dress was a bit torn during the transformation. Her ears grew bigger then her ears showed her muscles. On her face, she had two horns on each cheek. Her arms are long with sharp claws. Her legs are pointed and her tail grew.

Sonika switched M16A1 to Gunblade. Ammo was still there then she pointed her gun to Cream first. "I don't like to hurt you Cream," She said, "but I had to do this, also to Rouge." Mitochondria Cream jumped in the air then stretched out her arm to attack her. Sonika pointed the gun to her then shoot three times then dodged. She landed safely then lowered her head. She was about to charge. She quickly loaded her gun with Chris's ammo then shot her three times again. She started to screech in pain. She shot her again then she collapsed.

Mitochondria Rouge was next. She stretched out her left hand then the whip appeared. She threw it on her left arm then it started to suck. "Oh no!" She shouted. She tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. Then she looked at the Gunblade. She raised her right arm. The gun was converted to a sword then she cut the whip. She started to screech in pain as she cut it out. She was really angry. She jumped up then hid in the shadows above. "Oh no…" She said, "I need to find her before she strikes." She closed her eyes. Her ears started to twitch, trying to know where she's gonna be. She suddenly heard her wings beating. She pointed her gun at her left then shot four times. She fell down on the floor then she shot her thrice. Then she was unconscious. "I'm so sorry you two…" She whispered.

She went to the table where the fuse is then got it. Then she heard a moan. She turned her head. It was Cream waking up, followed by Rouge. "What happened…?" Cream said to herself. Her sight was a bit blur then she went near her. "Sonika…is that you…?" She asked. "Yes…it's me." She answered. "I don't feel good…" She said. "Don't worry," She said, "once your eyes regain, you have to watch over Rouge and get out of here once she regains consciousness." "Alright Sonika…" She said. She went out, leaving them behind.

She went near the main power where May destroyed. As she went near, she saw the main. "Oh no…" She said, "The main circuit breaker is torn apart. Some fuses are missing also. Good thing I've got the fuses and know how to fix this since I was in high school." She first fixed the wires. "There…" She said. She put on the three fuses on the three empty slots. After that, she toggled the lever. The power is on. "Perfect, now to go to the elevator. She opened the door next to her then went to the elevator. Inside, she pushed a button then she waited. The elevator door opened then stepped outside.

She suddenly saw two girls in front of her. One is Jinita and the other is her when she's nine. Then they walked away from her. "Jinita…and…me…?" She said, "But…I was…" She followed them. At the service center, she saw the door open across her. "Maybe someone's there…" She said. She walked through the doors.


	13. Day Four: Conception Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Memories in 1999 (Part Three)

She was at the emergency room. She suddenly saw mitochondria cats. She switched Gunblade to M16A1. She shot them quickly as possible. Once they're dead, she saw two people. She approached them slowly. As she went near them, the patient was getting freaked out. "I don't know about you two," Said the patient, "but I'm getting outta here!" She slowly walked away. "Mrs. Vale," Said the doctor, "what about your medication?" "It's no use if I'm gonna die now!" She answered. She walked out through the doors. Sonika turned to the doctor. "Are you alright ma'am?" She asked. "Yes, thank you." Answered the doctor, "However, a nurse is trapped in the other room. Could you please help me out?" "Of course." She answered. She went near the door, opened it and then went inside.

Inside, she saw something familiar. She went near. "This room…" She said, "This looked familiar…" She suddenly felt her body getting hot and her head in pain. "What's happening?!" She said as she knelt down slowly, "I…know this is familiar…but…why can't I remember…why…?! What was it…?"

Then the flashback started once more. In 1999, in that room where she was standing, it was deserted. Then there was Jinita on the left. Then there was Sonika on the right and a doctor in front of them. Then Jinita was gone, only the doctor and Sonika remained. The scene changed to the hallway then to the customer service then to the entrance.

The flashback ended.

She slowly stood up then saw the nurse. She went near her. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yes, I thought I was done for." Said the nurse, "Thank you." "You're welcome," She said, "but could you help me even more by telling me where the doors next to the elevators lead?" "To the storage areas of Zerica…that's where we keep oxygen tanks and our main supply of liquid nitrogen." She answered. "What do you use liquid nitrogen for?" She asked. "I really don't know," She answered, "but take this green card key and find out for yourself." She handed the green card to her then left. She went back to the emergency room then to the service area.

She suddenly saw three figures from afar. She went to the corridors to see who's there. As she went near, it's Cream, Rouge, wearing a patient outfit, and the doctor. "Sonika!" Cream shouted. She went near then hugged her. "Hi Cream." She said. "So this is yours?" Asked the doctor. She turned to the doctor. "No," She answered, "she's a friend of mine." She turned to Cream. "So how are Rouge and your eye sight?" She asked. "Well, my eye sight is coming back and Rouge is a bit dizzy." She answered. Sonika turned to the doctor. "I have a question." She said. "What is it?" Asked the doctor. "Can you tell me why the hospital uses liquid nitrogen?" She said. "Well, you can use it to freeze off warts, but its main use for research. It keeps the sperm bank from spoiling." The doctor answered. Then her eyes shrink when she heard 'sperm bank.' "SPERM BANK?!" She reacted, "Oh no…how do I turn it off?" "There's a valve that you can turn off in the storage area." Answered the doctor, "Why?" "I don't have time to explain, sorry…" She answered. She turned to Cream. "Cream," She said, "once Rouge's dizziness is gone, you two go outside. If you see a black and red hedgehog and a green hedgehog, you stay with them. They're my friends." "Alright Sonika." She said. She turned to the doctor. "Where is it located?" She asked. "The thirteenth floor." The doctor answered. "Thanks…" She said. The doctor left. She got the green card then slid it. The door in front of her opened. She placed the green card on the floor. She went through the doors.

She went to the door next to where she entered. She was at the storage area. She went inside to find the valve. She saw it then turned it. "I think it's off…" She said in her thoughts. She stepped outside then went to the corridors. She went to the elevator then went inside. She selected to the thirteenth floor. The elevator started. Few seconds later, it stopped. The doors opened then went out. She went to the door, few inches away from the elevator. She opened it then went inside.

Inside, she saw mitochondria cat and lizard. She got out M16A1 then started to shoot. The mitochondria cat was down, but the lizard got few shots. It started to strike, making it difficult for her to reload ammo. She started to panic a little. "Don't come any close!" She warned. She closed her eyes then pointed her gun to the lizard. Energy suddenly appeared from her gun then she shoot at it then it died. She opened her eyes then saw its body burned. "Did I do it again…?" She asked to herself. She looked at the gun. "Is this from me or the gun…?" She asked again. She loaded the gun then placed it back on her belt pocket. She looked at the chest then opened it. It was another gun. She picked it up. "This is a G3A3." She said. She examined it. "It looks like it had some ammo here." She said to herself, "I'd better keep this." She placed it on her belt pocket.

She suddenly saw a sign on the wall. She approached it slowly. "OPEN/CLOSE: Door to the Research Kennel." She read. She suddenly got confused. "What does it mean by that?" She asked. Then she saw something from behind the small desk. She pushed it away then saw a button. She pushed it then heard a click. She walked in to see. She suddenly saw the door next to the large desk open. She went in then was at the corridors to the kennel.


	14. Day Four: Conception Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Discovery

She went to the door at the last corridor. She went in. She was at where the sperms are kept. She suddenly noticed that some are tipped over and destroyed. "I might be too late…" She said in her thoughts. Then she looked at the drawer on the floor. She knelt down and saw something familiar. "The HLA list…" She said, "Danny's, Alyssa's and Lisa's names are here also…it's the same list that was on Zander's computer where Jerick started to freak. What is he trying to do…?" She looked at them then knew something familiar. "These are the patient's records…" She said. Then she looked at the copied records from around the world. Then she saw her sister's name. "This is…Jinita's copied records."

**_Jinita H. Hedgehog _**

_Birth Date: __February 14, 1996__ (Announced as a one-year old in __Japan_  
_Birth Place: __Tokyo_ _Japan  
__Mother's name: Ericka Jerisha J. Halencia (Medical Doctor and Magician)  
__Father's name: Akiba Izaku K. Hedgehog (Archeologist)  
__Siblings: Shuro H. Hedgehog (2nd Older Brother)  
__Izaku __Jericho__ H. Hedgehog (3rd Older Brother)  
__Sonika Jenita H. Hedgehog (Oldest Sister) _

_July 7, 1999__ – taken in after the serial killer attacked. Announced dead during the operation. _

As she turned the page, it was missing. "A page is missing…?" She said, "It must be somewhere else…" She stood up. She then saw a file on the floor. She went near then knelt down. She looked then saw the name of Alisiya. "This must be Alisiya's records." She said.

**_Alisiya Marie L. Grace _**

_Birth Date: __October 23, 1989  
__Birth Place: __Manhattan_ _New York  
__Mother's name: Kristy J. Leann (Author)  
__Father's name: Joseph Ark M. Grace (Actor and Musician)  
__Siblings: (none) _

_July 7, 1999__ – emergency hospitalization. Operation successful.  
__After six months of hospitalization, released. Needs medication from hospital. _

"Alisiya and Jinita were brought in to the hospital on the same date…" She said, "And operated on…no…it can't be…how they could possibly…? But…Alisiya's an American…how could she…? Maybe her and her family had a vacation for a while in Japan…" Then she saw something. "What's this…?" She said. She picked it up. "It's an elevator key…" She said. "I'd better keep this." She placed it in the pocket. She went outside. She saw the elevator when she stepped out. She got the elevator key from her pocket. She went near the panel. Under it is where the key hole is. She placed the key in the hole then turned it. She left the key there then proceeds.

As she walked, she felt a familiar presence. "Amy…?" She said. She started to run to find her.

------  
G.U.N HQ, at the control tower, the general commanded, "Fighter jets, prepare to launch! Head towards SS Central Park! Remember, NO unnecessary attacks! Target the enemy in the air and be alert!" " Station Square's practically deserted!" Said the captain, "Why don't they just…" "We haven't received orders from the president to attack yet." Said the general, "At this point, we need to look for the missing civilians from the park and warn the city."

Outside of the control tower, soldiers were prepared. Six selected pilots went in each three jets, ignited the engines then took off. They flew above the deserted Station Square to see if anyone was there.  
------

She was still running to see Amy. By the time when she's about to go to the elevator, she saw Mitochondria Amy and a mitochondria being without any limbs.

Mitochondria Amy's spikes are long and sharp; her mouth was at the edge of her face; she suddenly had back spikes that are sharp; her clothes are ripped, only showing her stomach; thorns are on each heel; irises shrink and; ears are like bats.

The Mitochondria limbless being had two spikes growing on his back; had a tail that is charging electricity; had two fangs on his mouth and; had claws on his two hands and foot.

The two started to snarl then approached her. She switched M16A1 to Gunblade then started shooting at them. Every time she shoots, they kept on dodging. The limbless being scratched her body, giving her a massive bleed on the chest. She screamed a little. She pointed out her gun then energy was charging then shoots the both of them. It made a direct hit. The limbless being was down, but Mitochondria Amy was still standing. She was really angry. She got out her Love Hammer. Its rim was spiky, but deadly. She raised it up, preparing to smash her. She reloaded Gunblade with Chris's ammo then shot her. She let go of her hammer then collapsed. She placed her hand on her bleeding chest. Then a soothing energy healed her body. She looked at her glove. No stain was there. When she looked at her blouse, the blood stain wasn't there anymore. "This is stranger than ever." She said. She placed Gunblade back to her pocket then went near them. "Amy!" She shouted.

From that voice, Amy slowly opened her eyes as the process was complete. "Sonika…is that you…?" She asked. "Yes it's me…" She answered. "What happened anyway…?" She asked. "You've been turned into a monster." She answered, "Don't worry; you're back to normal permanently." "Thanks for that Sonika." She said. "You're welcome Amy-san." She said. She stood up. "Amy," She said, "you have to leave immediately once you've gain enough strength, also to that unconscious being next to you. I have a feeling this upper floor is gonna explode, but I'm not sure." "Alright Sonika…" She said. She went to the elevator then pushed the up arrow then went in. She pushed the button then headed to the rooftop.

At the rooftop, she felt something. She got out the Gunblade. "Who are you?!" She shouted, "Show yourself!?" She suddenly heard wings beating. Then a mitochondria dragon landed in front of her. "A dragon…?" She said, "But I thought it's a myth…"

The mitochondria dragon had another face on his chest; had four sharp fangs from his teeth; wings are a bit torn and; had long sharp claws from his feet.

He started the first attack by breathing fire. She quickly dodged it then shot him. He slowly approached her then his chest was about to bit her. She shot the chest then he started to roar. He was getting angry. He jumped up in the air then flew around her. He started spitting fireballs at her. She used the Gunblade as a bat then hit the fireballs then was going straight at the mitochondria dragon. When he got hit by his own fireballs, he collapsed. She went near him then started shooting. She placed the Gunblade to her belt pocket.

Then he was slowly going back to his original state as a dragon. He opens his eyes then saw her. He stood then started flapping his wings. He flew away from the rooftop.

Then she felt another presence. "May…" She said. She suddenly saw her from afar. She slowly approached her. She saw her rubbing her stomach. "You…" She snarled. "So, you've found me…" May giggled.

"You're going to use the sperm to give birth to the ultimate being…! You're already pregnant."

"You're such a bright girl aren't you Sonika. The first rebellion took place some years ago on a far off eastern island. My sister committed a fatal error…I'm higher in the evolution chain than my darling sister. I will never commit the same mistake like she did…"

"You're not my…"

"I see you've finally caught on, huh?"

"…No…!"

"You feeble organisms depend on machines to do all the work…!"

"Stop…!"

May saw jets about to pass the hospital. Suddenly one of the pilots started spitting out cells by the help of May's control. He took off his mask then inside was filled. Then the jet suddenly collided then came crashing down.

"You've now witnessed the limitations of these beings…" She said. "Please…! NO more…!" Sonika pleaded, "I don't like anyone to suffer…!" "What if I don't want to…?" She asked, "You're like an angel who can't take violence…it's a shame we couldn't understand each other…" She slowly floated up.

Sonika looked at her then heard an engine. She looked left. Her irises shrink. "The jet…!" She shouted, "It's going to crash into the roof!" She ran off to the edge of the rooftop then saw a mini elevator. She jumped down quickly.

The jet crashed to the rooftop then exploded. May looked below her. She started to giggle. She drifted away from the hospital.

Sonika was worried about Amy. "I hope she's alright…" She said in her thoughts. Suddenly a mitochondria spider burst through the window. "Ahhh!" She screamed. Then she saw a tentacle about to pull down the brake. "The brake!!?" She shouted. The tentacle pulled it down, leaving her and the mitochondria spider. As they went down, she got out the G3A3 then pointed to the spider. She shot it three times then it died. She went near the brake then pulled it up. Then it stopped. "That was close…" She said with a relief. She slowly jumped down the landed safely.

She suddenly heard footsteps. "Guys, Maeda! Over here!" Kaz shouted. "Sonika!" They shouted. She suddenly saw Amy. "Amy, you're alright!" She said, "Where's the being without any limbs?" "He left." She answered. "Maeda told me about the story that I hadn't know about." Kaz said, "I'm really sorry about that scientist." Then a thought was in Sonika's mind. "We have no time!" She announced, "May's already pregnant and she's about to give birth soon!" "What?!" Said Kaz and Maeda with a shock. "We've got to tell Jerick about this!" Kaz announced. "But someone needs to bring Amy, Cream and Rouge home." Sonika said. "Don't worry, I'll do it." Kaz said, "I'll meet you at HQ." She went near the three then got her Chaos Emerald. She raised it up then shouted, "CHAOS…CONTROL!!!" Then they were transported. "C'mon Maeda," Sonika said, "Let's go back to HQ." "Alright Sonika…" He said. The two went to the car then they headed back to HQ.

At SSPD, the two went inside then headed to HQ. Inside, they only saw Nick. "Nick, where are Richard and Jer?" Sonika asked. "At the office." He answered. The two went in Jerick's office. Inside, they saw the two and Kaz. "Richard's about to give info." She said. They went inside. "Some time ago," He said, "an American doctor, who works at a hospital in Japan, was fired for selling off patient records. Then he went back to the US."

"Also," He continued, "Alisiya was seen going into the museum late last night several times!"

"May…!" Sonika shouted.

"Zander…that bastard!?" Jerick shouted, "I KNEW he was apart of this…we'll split up and search the entire city. May and Zander might be meeting soon."

"We must hurry!" Maeda said, "It might be too late…the ultimate being will be born soon."

"I'll snoop around to get more info." Richard said.

"Sonika, Kaz, Maeda…" Jerick said, "I've got each of you communicator wrist watch so we could keep in touch.

He gave them communicator wrist watch. The three of them placed it on their wrist. "When you find any trace of her, call for back-up." He said. "Aren't you supposed to stay here?" Sonika asked. "And push papers all day?" He answered, "No way!" The four of them went outside of SSPD.


	15. Day Five: Evolution Chapter One

**Day Five: _Evolution _**

****

Chapter One: Into the Sewers…

Outside of SSPD HQ, the four of them are looking at the map that Jerick got from his office. "Alright," He said, "I'll check on the city streets by using my air board. Kaz, you check out at the abandon warehouse right next the subway entrance." "Roger!" She said. "Sonika, Maeda," He continued, "you two will be at Chinatown right over Central City." "Okay…" Said the two. "Like I said," He reminded, "when you find any trace of her, call for back-up." The three nodded. Kaz used Chaos Control with the help of the Chaos Emerald; Jerick got on his air board then zoomed off while the two got on Jerick's car then drove to Chinatown. 

At the entrance of Chinatown, Maeda got out of the car then started to run. "I'll meet you over there!" He shouted. "Alright Itako-san!" Sonika shouted back. She got out of the car then placed the car keys in her pocket. She got out G3A3 from her belt pocket then started to follow Maeda.

By the time she was at the market street, she suddenly saw mitochondria cats. She started shooting at them. One of them was about to spit out acid. She suddenly saw it then shoots. She quickly dodged it then shot it on the back. Then it died. The cat turned its back then its tail started to chomp like crazy. Its tail was about to bite her on the leg, but suddenly missed. She pointed the gun to its tail then started to shoot. Its tail was down, but the cat was still standing and really angry. Then it went near her then jumped. It opened its jaws then bit her on the left arm. She started to shake it out of her arm, but it didn't move a bit. "Let go!" She shouted. Then she suddenly feels a fiery energy inside her. Then the cat turned to fire then died. She placed G3A3 back to her belt pocket. She placed her right hand on her left arm. She started to walk instead to run.

At the plaza, she saw Maeda. She went near to him. He looked at her. "Sonika, there you are." He said, "I've been waiting for a while. What happened?" Then he suddenly saw her arm bleeding. "Oh my god," He reacted, "what happened to your arm?" "I've been attacked by the mitochondria cats." She answered, "I've shot down one, then there's one left. As its tail was shot, it's really angry. It jumped then opened its jaws then it clamp on to my arm. I tried to shake it off until I felt energy on my body. Then it was caught on fire then died." "What kind of energy?" He asked. "Some sort of fire-like energy." She answered. "Seems interesting though…" He said, "Here let me help with your wound." He grabbed a gauze bandage from his pocket then wrapped it around her left arm. Then he got bandages then wrapped it over the gauze. Then he got tape then placed it on the edge. "There ya go." He said. "Thanks for that Itako." She said. "No problem." He said. She suddenly saw flesh on the edge of the sewer hole. "Is that…?" She said. "Yup," He said, "its rotten flesh. If my guess is correct, the slime might be down there." "I'm going down to have a look. Notify Jerick for me." She said. He got out another charm from his pocket. "Take this…" He said. "Thanks." She said. "Be careful Sonika-san." He said. "I will…" She said. She climbed down the ladder slowly.

When she went down, she felt a strange presence. "Is that…?" She said. She started to follow the strange presence. She was at four corridors. Then she saw mitochondria bats. When she's about to get her gun, she felt pain on her left arm. "I can't shoot them with my left arm in pain…" She moaned, "Now what should I do now…?" The bats used supersonic. She heard high pitches. One of the bats flew near her then started to bite. She screamed a little. She stretched out her right arm then fireballs appeared then shoot the bat. Then she did the same to the other two. When the bats are burned, she lowered her arm. She suddenly felt the soothing energy, the same from the hospital, and then it healed her body. "Is this the same energy from the hospital…?" She asked to herself. Once she raised her left arm, she didn't feel pain. "Why my arm isn't in pain anymore…?" She asked to herself again, "Maybe it's from that energy that healed both body and wound…" Then she felt the presence again. She went to the arch in front then started to run. She was at the corridor then was at another four corridors. She went straight again. She was at the corridor then was at the four corridors.

She felt the presence getting stronger. She went left of the four corridors. She was almost close to the source. The presence is getting stronger. "I'm almost close…" She said. She suddenly heard running water from afar. She followed the sound. As she ran, the sound was getting louder.

She was at the corridor of the control area. She saw a metal ladder then went up. She walked then saw something from afar. She went closer to then saw something. Her irises shrink. "This is…" She said softly, "This is the audience from SS Central Park…" She saw the slime going down. She went to the edge then saw it forming into a stream. She saw it going up. She stepped back slowly, trying not to get near its distance. Then it went down then the current drifted it away. "I have to get the slime out of the reservoir before it infects Station Square." She said. She headed left then went the stairs. She opened the door then entered.

Inside, she saw another door. She opened it then entered. Then she was at the control room. She went near the machine. She suddenly had an idea. "I could move the slime out of the reservoir by using the control panel." She said to herself. She activated the master control. She activated the first pump. Nothing happened. She activated the second pump. She suddenly felt the ground shaking.

Out of the reservoir, the slime was out. It rise up then it got the steel beam from above then debris appeared then destroyed the pump.

At the control room, she turned off the master control. She went to the door next to it. She opened it then entered. At the corridor, she saw the pump completely destroyed. "Why would it do such things…?" She said to herself. She saw stairs from afar. She jumped down, went across, got up, and then headed to the stairway. As she went up, she saw a door. She opened it then she was out of the sewers.


	16. Day Five: Evolution Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Through the Subway…

She was at the underground subway. She went near then headed up to the platform. She saw the gate. She went near. Then she saw the gate closed. "There must be a key for this to open." She said. She jumped down to the edge of the platform then headed to the left tunnel. As she was walking she saw something from afar. As she went near, she saw a mitochondria black cat.

The mitochondria cat had four leech-like parasites on his back; his two ears had spiky claws on the edge; his hair is now thorn-like spikes; his tail also had spiky claws on the edge; his arms and body is stretched out, revealing his muscles and; his feet had eyes on his heels to shoot lasers.

She got out Gunblade. The cat used the leech-like parasites then cling to the ceiling. He started to swipe by using his large ears. She dodged it then shot his ears. He pointed his foot at her then a laser was shot. It only hit her leg. She felt little pain then aimed her gun to his head then shoot. He screeched in pain. She shot him quickly as he screeched. His ears clamped on the ceiling then the leech-like parasites let go of the ceiling. One of them stretched out then tried to grab her. She raised Gunblade above her head then gave out a powerful slash on the leech-like parasite that tried to grab her. It was cut out. She did it again to the other three. He's now angrier than ever. He lifted his tail then swiped her. She got hit then banged on the wall. She felt massive pain. She slammed to the floor. She slowly got up then pointed Gunblade to the cat. Energy appeared from the gun-like sword then shot him. His ears let go of the ceiling then he collapsed. She placed the gun-sword on her back.

A soothing energy healed her body. "I hope he'll wake up soon…" She sighed. As she walked she saw a cap and a ring. She picked it up then examined it. She looked at the unconscious cat, processing back to his original form. "This might belong to him…" She said. She went near him then placed the cap and ring on his side. She headed outside of the tunnel.

As she was walking she saw someone from afar. She went closer then saw a dead body. She saw something from the corpse's front pocket. She picked it up. It was the key to the subway gate. She placed it on her pocket. She saw a familiar slime caught her eye. She turned around. She went near to then saw the slime. "Where's the slime going…?" She said. When she looked up, her irises shrink. "The museum!" She shouted.

She suddenly heard a beep from her communicator wrist watch. When she turned it on, it was Kaz on screen. "Kaz what's wrong?" She asked. "Stay away from me!" Kaz shouted. "Kaz are you okay?" She asked again. "Sonika, help me!" She shouted, "I don't have my Chaos Emerald anymore! I've dropped it somewhere at the abandon warehouse. I'm suddenly attacked by this mitochondria crab and it's trying to kill me!" Then the signal was cut. "Kaz!" She shouted. She turned on her communicator then contacted Jerick and Maeda. "Jerick, Maeda!" She shouted, "Kaz has been attacked by a mitochondria crab and it's trying to kill her!" "What?!" They exclaimed. "Sonika," Said Jerick, "you've got to rescue her. She you're friend." "Who knows what might happen to her…" Maeda said. "Alright," She said, "as soon as I find her, let's meet in front of the Museum of Natural History. I saw the slime going towards there." "Right!" Said the two. She closed the communicator then head back to the platform. 

At the platform, she went to the closed gate. She got the key from her pocket then placed it on the keyhole. She turned it clockwise then the gate opened. She went up then saw the abandon warehouse. "I'm coming to get you Kaz…" She said then headed to the warehouse.


	17. Day Five: Evolution Chapter Three

Chapter Three: In the Warehouse…

At the abandon warehouse, she heard her screaming. "SONIKA!!" She shouted. "KAZ!!" She shouted back. She ran to the door. She turned to rusty knob then entered. Everything was quiet, too quiet. As she was walking, she saw mitochondria spiders. She got out G3A3 then loaded it with ammo. She shot them quickly then died. She placed the gun back to her belt pocket then continued walking. She suddenly saw something shining. She approached then saw a warehouse key. She picked it up. "You may not be her Chaos Emerald," She said, "but you'll come in handy." She placed it in her pocket then kept on walking. She opened the door in front of her then entered. She saw something shining. She went near. It was the green Chaos Emerald. She picked. "This must be hers…" She said. She placed it on her pocket then went to the door. She turned the knob then entered. She saw stairs few inches away from her. She went up then went near the door. As she turned the knob, it was locked. She got the warehouse key from her pocket then placed it on the keyhole. She turned it then heard a click. She opened the door then entered. She kept on walking until mitochondria spiders appeared. She got out G3A3 then shot them. The two died then she went near the door. She entered as she turned the knob.

Inside, she heard her scream, but this time, it's really loud. "Sonika please hurry!" She shouted. "Kaz!" She shouted back. She went near the rope ladder then slowly climbed down. As she climbed down, she heard snapping. "It must be the crab…" She said in her thoughts.

At the basement, she got out M16A1 then slowly crept. Then she saw the mitochondria crab Kaz at the corner with little injuries. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" She shouted. She aimed the gun to the crab then energy appeared from it then shoots. The crab suddenly felt pain then turned around. It raised its pincers then swiped at her, but missed. She jumped on top of the boxes then shoots it. "Sonika," she said, "shoot the pincers first before the body. I've already taken one pincer down. It's your turn to take down the other! I've already soften it for you." "Gotcha!" She shouted. She pointed it to its pincer then started to shoot. Then its last pincer was down. It was getting angry. Its two eyes rise then started to shoot lasers. She quickly dodged them then she shoots the body thrice. By that last shot, the crab collapsed then died. She placed the gun back to her belt pocket then headed to Kaz. "Kaz, are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She said, "Have you found my Chaos Emerald?" "Here…" She said as she got it out. She got it from her hand then slowly stood up.

She got out a potion from her pocket then gave it to her. "Here take this…" She said. "Alright…" She said. She drank the potion then her body was healed. She turned on her communicator then contacted Jerick. "Jerick," She said, "I've got Kaz." "That's great Sonika." He said, "Maeda and I are at the entrance of the museum. We suddenly felt a little heat there, so we just stayed outside." "Alright," She said, "we'll meet you there." She turned off her communicator then looked at Kaz. "Let's go to the museum." She said. "Okay…" She said back. She went near her then raised her Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS…CONTROL!!" She shouted. The two were transported.


	18. Day Five: Evolution Chapter Four

Chapter Four: To the Fourth Floor of the Museum…

At the museum, the girls were at the sidewalk to the museum. They saw the boys then approached them. The boys turned around then saw the girls. "Kaz! Sonika!" They shouted. "Hey guys." Said the girls. "Kaz, we were so worried about you." Maeda mumbled. "You okay?" Asked Jerick. "Yeah, I'm alright." Kaz answered. The four of them looked at the museum. The boys looked at Sonika. Sonika looked at them. "You'd better look for May…" Jerick said. "Alright," She said, "I'll contact you when it's safe to enter." The two nodded then she went to the museum door then entered. "Good luck Sonika!" Kaz shouted.

Inside, she saw a fox with a white lab coat. "Is that…" She said. She started to follow the fox. She saw him from afar then kept on following. At the dinosaur exhibit, she saw him. "Hey…!" She shouted. The fox didn't listened then closed the door. As she was about to walk, she suddenly saw a mitochondria stegosaurs. She got out M16A1 then shoots it. This took her a while to shoot the dinosaur then died. As it melted away, a thought appeared. "How did…the stegosaurs come alive…?" She asked to herself. Then a faint picture appeared in her mind. "May…" She said as she clutched her hands into fists. She carried on into following the fox in a lab coat. As she went near the door, it didn't budge. "It's locked." She said, "I'd better find another way to get him." As she was about to head back to the service center, she saw a mitochondrion velociraptor. She pointed the gun to it then shoots. It dashed to her then bit her on the arm. She felt pain as it bit her. She place her hand on it's neck then threw it. Then it banged on the wall, leaving him paralyzed. She pointed on it's back then shoots. Then it melted away. "That was close…" She said. Then a soothing energy healed her body. She headed to the service center.

At the center, she felt a strange presence. She started to follow it. As she was following the presence, she saw something from afar. "What is that…?" She asked to herself. As she was close, she saw a mitochondrion scorpion. "Someone doesn't want anyone to get through here this area, especially me." She said. "I'd better get through it wether by force or not." The scorpion spitted out poison then shoot it. She dodged it then shoots it. She raised her arm then pointed to the scorpion. Fireballs appeared then it hit on the scorpion. It screeched for a while then died. She entered the area. As she was walking, she saw stairs. She went up.

Second floor, she was looking around until she saw mitochondria velociraptors. She pointed her gun to them then shoot quickly. One of them approached her then tried to bite her, but suddenly missed. She shoot them then one was down. She pointed her gun then shoot it. Then it melted away. She headed across the room then was at the indian exhibit. She saw a door from afar then headed to it. She opened the door then she was outside of the muesum. She saw a ladder next to her. She went up then was at the third floor. She entered when she opened the door. She was at the human anatomy exhibit. "I'd better find that fox." She said. She started to look for him. She headed to the corridor next to her. As she was walking, she heard a glass break. She turned around then saw a mitochondrion archaeopteryx. It saw her then brust through the glass. She pointed the gun to her then shoot it. It was about to peck her until she dodged its attack. She shoot it then it died. She placed M16A1 on her belt pocket then went to the corridor to find the fox. She looked left then right then saw the corridor. She entered then saw a door. She entered then heard a click. She turned around then saw a figure from the opaque window. "Did someone locked the door…?" She asked to herself. When she turned the knob, it didn't budge. "It is locked!" She said, "I'd better find a way out." Then she saw the broken glass window. "Maybe I should get out here…" She suggested. She slowly got out then stand on the ledge. She looked down. "One screw-up, I'm gone…" She said. She reached out her arms then slowly walked. Then she saw another broken glass window. "I think I can get in there…if I can make it." She gulped. She sat down then slowly slid down. She safely landed on the ledge below her. "Phew…made it…" She said. She slowly walked to the broken glass window then entered.

Second floor, she saw the door then entered. She was in an empty room. She suddenly saw mitochondria velociraptors and mitochondrion archaeopteryx. She got out M16A1 again the pointed at one of the dinosaurs. She shot at them one-by-one. Two are down, one was still standing. As she was about to shoot, the velociraptor charged at her. She was hit when it used its head. She used karate chop then hit it on its neck. She jumped out of its distance then shot it. Then it died. "It's a good thing those karate lessons from my sensei back in Japan." She said to herself. She kept on exploring. At the forbidden corridor, she was looking at the map. Then she saw the control room. "Alarms are set." She said, "I'd better deactivate it just to make sure. Then I'll call my friends." She examined it. "Hmm…it's just right ahead." She said. She went out of the corridor then was at the square corridor. She saw the door from far away then headed there. She went in then saw the red light. She entered in. "Now where's the alarm switch…" She said. She saw the switch from afar. She went near then pulled the switch down. She turned on her communicator then contacted the three. "Guys!" She said, "You can enter now, but you still have to be careful. When you feel heat, stay clear. I've already deactivated the alarm." "Alright Sonika." Jerick said, "We'll meet you soon." She turned off her communicator. 

As she walked out of the control room, she suddenly saw something. She went near to the edge then saw the slime going towards the skeleton tyrannosaurus rex. It went near then it started to move. Its tail started to swing. Then it moved its head then roared. Little flesh and scales was shown on its feet and on its head.

Her irises shrink as she looked at the experience. "I can't believe it!?" She shouted, "This is how she controls inanimate objects…and of all things…she's a crazy mitochondrion!? I've got to tell this to everyone." She headed back to the service center. She went to the gate then went upstairs.

She suddenly saw a light from Zander's lab. "Someone's in there…" She said, "It must be Zander…" She barged in then pointed the gun, M16A1, to the figure. "Zander don't move!" She shouted, "Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" Kaz and Maeda started to scream. "Kaz…? Maeda…?" She said. "H-h-hey Sonika…" They said. "Where's Jerick?" She asked as she lowered her gun. "He said that he needs to get something." Kaz answered. "Maeda, what are you doing…?" She asked. "I'm just doing a little test." He answered. "May we put our arms down?" Kaz asked. "Sure…" She answered. Then Maeda remembered something. "Sonika," He said as he got out a gun from his pocket, "I've asked one of your team, Zeke, to make this gun back at HQ. Please use it." She got the gun from his hand. "What kind of gun is it?" She asked. "This gun will have some effect against May and the creatures she controls." "Thanks…" She said.

"I've came across some findings…first of all, there was a blood serum with Jinita's name labeled on the on it in the freezer."

"…My baby sister's name…?! And…?!"

"Well…the research code for it was called…MAY…"

"MAY?! Then May really is…"

"It appears to have been made from liver cells. He was culturing them in the past."

"What do you mean…? What for…?"

"I don't know…there isn't anymore info left, but it seems that he's been culturing them for years…recently, it appears he was conducting research on artificial sperm…for May of course…"

"For May only Maeda…?" Kaz asked.

"Yup…he wanted to exclude the mitochondria then create a new sperm…sperm without parasites…sperm with nucleus only…"

"Sperm…without the mitochondria…?"

"Exactly Kaz." Maeda said, "He took the sperm that he created here and moved it to the hospital. There, he would artificially inseminate those who would volunteer for the experiment."

"Then…what was that HLA list for…?" Sonika asked.

The three heard footsteps then turned around. It was Zander. "Dr. Zander?!" Sonika shouted. "You ignorant beings will never, NEVER comprehend MY level of research." He announced. "Doctor," She said as she pointed the gun, Maeda's gun, to him, "I'm placing you under arrest as the ring leader of this operation! What you did…! This isn't something you can get away with, do you understand?!" "You are so pathetic, Officer Hedgehog." He laughed, "Why put you in this domain by reciting meaningless laws…They're MEANINGLESS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He slowly approached her as she steps back. "I guess you haven't told your little friends yet…" He laughed, "Your mitochondria…had special powers…doesn't it…Sonika!" She lowered her gun. "But sadly," He continued, "you still have to form of a humanoid hedgehog, don't you…?" "You can say all you want Zander!" She shouted, "But I'm just here to arrest you!" "I'm not letting you interfere with May, you HEAR?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He shouted. He clutched his hands into a fist and was about to hit her on the neck. "Sonika, watch out!" Kaz and Maeda shouted. Jerick suddenly appeared behind him then used his fists to punch him. Then he lay unconscious on the floor. "Jerick!" Shouted the three. "Looks like I'm right on time." He said. He turned to Sonika. "Why didn't you shoot?" He asked, "You could've been killed!" Then he looked in her eyes. "I forgot." He said, "You don't like to kill anyone because of your sister's death…" "No it's not that." She said, "It…doesn't seem real…it felt more like…" Suddenly they saw him moving a little. "He's conscious again…" Kaz announced.

Few hours later, the three gathered around Zander. "Jerick Yanato to the rescue eh?" He asked, "Why didn't you shoot me huh?" "Wha…?" Jerick reacted. "I know you really hate me." He answered. "Whaddya wanna say, huh?!" He asked. "Of course I hate you, you bastard! Because of you, Lisa's…!" "Lisa…?" He repeated, "I see your kids have escaped." "You…" He said in a cold tone, "I knew I've should've killed you before! Someday you're gonna pay for this!" "We'll see…" He said, "We'll see…" "What are you planning to do?!" Kaz shouted. "You'll love this…" He answered, "I'm waiting for the birth of the ultimate being…"

"WHAT…?!" The three shouted.

"You see…" He continued, "The mitochondria are passed on from the mother…traces from the father can also be found in minute quantities…"

"According to May," He continued, "her sister in Japan was unable to attain her ultimate goal because the father's side of the mitochondria caused a rebellion. For May, to succeed this time, I created a sperm without the male mitochondrion DNA. After a few hours from before, the creation was a complete success…May is now pregnant with Alisiya's body."

"Pregnant…?" Jerick asked, "How can that be possible?! Sonika, you've got to kill May!"

"You beings are so pathetic…so stupid."

"For the last time…we're not stupid!" Kaz shouted.

"You may have been able to barge in here and do things YOUR way until now…but things are going to change, I won't let you interfere with May anymore…May, can you hear me?! You don't have to wait anymore…I'm ready…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jerick asked.

Sonika's irises shrink. "Guys get out!" She shouted, "She's gonna blow this place up!" The three jumped out of the window. Zander was suddenly ignited then he collapsed. She knelt down then looked at him. "So I see…" He said, "Your mitochondrial powers don't allow you to burn… Why…why you stay here and try to save me?" "First of all…I'm just an officer rookie…and also, I'm a hedgehog." She answered. "Like I said…" He whispered, "All of the beings on earth are pathetic…" Then he left the earth. She got the key from his front pocket.

She stepped out of the lab then contacted her friends. "Are you alright?" She asked. "We're fine." Maeda answered, "When we jumped out, Kaz used Chaos Control then we're on the ground safely." "You guys just stay outside." She said, "I need to take care of something…" She turned off her communicator then headed to the doors. She used Zander's key then unlocked it. She headed to the corridors then went to the stairs.

Upstairs, she was about to go to the corridor until she saw the triceratops skeleton moving. She got out M16A1 then started to shoot. It had little effect on the mitochondrion triceratops, but no damage was inflicted. She switched M16A1 to Gunblade. She dashed near the triceratops then swung the Gunblade on its body. Little damage was inflicted, but too strong to kill. The triceratops lowered its head then charged at her. She got hit then slid away from its distance. She slowly got up. "That's it!" She shouted. She clutched her Gunblade tight then dashed to the dinosaur. As she ran, energy appeared from her weapon. She jumped in the air then cut its head off. Its head went up then down on the floor. She looked at the skeleton head as her body healed. She placed Gunblade back to her back. As she was about to walk away, the body charged at her then both Sonika and the skeleton body went out of the window then fell.

They both slammed on the floor then the body disappeared. She slowly got up then looked around. Suddenly her body started to heat up. "Ahhhh!" She screamed, "Why is my body like this?!" It suddenly stopped. "Why…?" She asked to herself. As she was about to leave, she heard booming footsteps. She looked up at the mitochondria tyrannosaurs rex. It saw her. It roared then jumped down to attack her. She got out Maeda's special gun. It slowly went near then breathes out fire. She dodged it then shot it at the chest. It raised its tail, about to slam it on her. She got out of its distance then shot it. It jumped in the air then landed in front of her. She shot it again on the chest. It roared in pain. Then it was getting angry. It took a deep breath. She ran behind to dodged its fire breathe. She shot it while it was still breaths out fire. Its tail started to swing then got the M16A1 out of her hand. She got out G3A3 then started to shoot. She stretched her arm then fireballs appeared then made a direct hit on it. It roared in pain then collapsed. She placed G3A3 back to her belt pocket then got the special gun. She placed it back to her belt pocket. She looked at her body. "Not a single scratch while I attacked that beast." She said.

She felt May's presence. "May…" She whispered. She went back to the service area then headed to the stairway behind the gate. She went to the doors then headed to the stairway through the corridors. She headed to the corridor in front of her.

Outside of the museum, Jerick, Kaz and Maeda are a bit worried about Sonika. "I hope she's alright." Maeda said in a worried tone. "She's fine Maeda." Kaz said, "She is the wife of the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog." "She is?" Maeda asked, "This is amazing…" "I'd better call her." Jerick said. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "W-w-w-what's going on?" Kaz asked. "C-c-c-could it be that there's gonna an e-e-e-earthquake?" Maeda suggested. Then the shaking stopped. "That's weird." Jerick said, "Really, really weird."

In the museum, at the fourth floor, she saw slime on the stairway. She slowly climbed up, not to get hurt. As she went up, she saw everything covered in slime. She felt her presence. It was stronger then ever. She saw the door slightly open. She went near then peaked a little. "May has got to be there…" She said in her thoughts. She went in then saw her. "MAY!!" She shouted.

May's stomach was huge. Four arms are there. Two are for rubbing the belly continuously while the other two were just doing nothing.

"It's a wonder you've made it so far…" She said, "So…are you going to congratulate me on this birth…?" "What are you planning to do May?!" Sonika shouted. "Hmm…perhaps YOU can help me answer that Sonika." She answered, "Why do female beings give birth…?" "It's none of your business May!?" She shouted. She lowered her head. "Jinita…" She whispered.

She slowly went neat her. A feeling came inside her as she approached May. May got in contact by using her hands. Outside, the three felt the ground shaking again. "Not again…" Jerick complained. "What is it this time?" Kaz asked. Suddenly they saw the slime going up like a fountain. They started to form into a human slime. "Hide!" Jerick commanded. The three went to the bush then stayed silent. "Where is it going?" Kaz asked. "If my calculations are correct," Maeda answered, "I think its going to pick up someone." "And that someone is May." Jerick said.

Inside, Sonika saw the slime-like hand reaching out to get May. Once it got her, it got its hand out. "I've got to tell this to everyone." She said. She headed out of the room then headed back to the entrance.

Outside, the three got out of the bush then waited for Sonika. Then they heard the door open. "Sonika!" They shouted. "Are you alright?" Jerick asked. "Yeah I'm alright." She answered. "Did you see that thing?" Kaz asked. "That's the audience from SS Central Park." She answered. "You're saying that my wife's part of it too?!" Jerick reacted. "I'm really sorry Jer…" She said. "It is apparent as to what medication Alisiya had been taken." Maeda recalled. "What she's on?" She asked. "She was being administered immunosuppressant." He answered. "Let's go back to the car." Jerick said. "Since when did you have your car back?" Sonika asked. "As I was searching, I saw Maeda at the entrance of Chinatown. I asked him what's going on then he answered. Well, you know the other story." He answered.


	19. Day Five: Evolution Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Back to the History…

At the car, Jerick's drove to find the human slime. Sonika was wondering about the medication that Alisiya was taking. "Why did she take that medication?" She asked. "Alright, here's the story," Maeda answered, "During the vacation with her family, Alisiya had a transplant when she's a kid." "What kind of transplant?" She asked. "She got one of your sister's kidneys…" He answered, "After your sister died during the operation." "A kidney transplant…?" She repeated, "So she got…my baby sister's kidney…?"

"Your little sister is actually a donor." He said.

"I…I never knew that…" She said.

"Jinita's kidney was transplanted to the young 'May'…I mean 'Alisiya.' She had kidney failure after they've arrived at Japan…" 

"So that means…May's kidney is actually my baby sister's kidney…?"

"The intern that was present at the operation was…"

"Dr. Zander!"

"Yes…he wanted to be the first American doctor in Japan…the Japanese doctors that were present during the operation were all surprised and they all screamed that the kidney was hot…"

"Then…May is…"

"It's hard for me to say, but the original was present in Jinita. May killed the host brain, cultured the kidney and obtained her physical body."

"Then that's what to Alisiya…"

"In her case, the immunosuppressant drugs serves to act as a catalyst. In Japan, May targeted a girl who had undergone a transplant…a kidney transplant to be exact. She was also taking the same immunosuppressant drugs. This was all so that May would have a 'uterus' to plant the fertilized egg. In order to transplant organs, it's necessary for the HLA type to match. It lives symbiotically with other cells. So it's necessary to take immunosuppressant…to control the immunity and avoid rejection."

"While being controlled by May, Alisiya must've felt her body changing." Kaz suggested.

"But she finally got the lead part in the opera…" Jerick added, "If she had gone to a doctor, she would've been told to give up the part. So in order to avoid rejection, she kept taking drugs…and after taking so much…"

"She was getting weak that May was able to take over her body…" Kaz said.

"And that's how she transformed into…'Mitochondria May'…" Sonika said, "So Jinita…was actually the original May…?"

"In reality, it's Jinita's mitochondria…" Maeda said.

"Jinita…"


	20. Day Five: Evolution Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Battle of the Mitochondria Invasion… 

G.U.N HQ, at the control tower, general was approved with the president. "Roger!" Said the general, "Commencing the operation, sir!" "Finally," Said the captain, "the time has come to put our power to the test!" "Don't be impudent." Said the general, "It shouldn't have come to this…" "Y-y- yes sir…" Said the captain, "F-f-forgive me…" "Calling all fighter jets!" Said the general, "We have received permission to attack! Commence operation! Head for the forbidden land! As planned, helicopter team one will prepare for plan two! Team two will search and the rest will do their best to impede further advancement." The G.U.N soldiers headed off to the hangar. Outside of G.U.N HQ, ships are drifted to the forbidden land, outside of Station Square.

At the car, Jerick heard a beep from his communicator. As he turned it on, it was Nick. "What is it Nick?" He asked. Then his irises shrink. "What?!" He reacted, "Ya sure? Alright…" He turned it off. "What is it Jer?" Kaz asked. "G.U.N had made their move." He answered. "WHAT?!" Shouted the three. "We can't allow this!" Maeda shouted. "That'll be repeating what happened yesterday with the jets!" Sonika added.

The four heard engine whirling. He stopped the car. They went outside then saw jets zooming pass by. "I wonder what's going on." Maeda said. "Let's go!" Kaz said. She got her Chaos Emerald then raised it up. "CHAOS…CONTROL!!" She shouted. They were transported to the rooftop of the building. They saw the human slime then the jets. They started to shoot. The slime started to scrunch into a ball as they shoot bullets at it. "NO!" Shouted Jerick, "Lisa… She can't be part of that THING!!" "That slime…" Said Maeda, "I mean…cells…that must be where May's giving birth…" "She's giving birth…?" Sonika asked. "Yes…" Maeda answered, "The huge creature will act as a barrier to protect the ultimate being…" They saw the cells shooting a kind of laser then hit the jets who came close. They saw three jets coming approach then shoot missiles. They examined that they were reflected then hit on the buildings. As the jets approached to close, the laser hit them. The cell transformed back to a human creature then slowly walked away. Tears suddenly appeared in Jerick's eyes. "Lisa…" He whimpered. Sonika suddenly heard propellers. "Guys, look up!" She shouted. The three looked up then saw a helicopter. Maeda was nervous then he ducked. "Everyone duck for cover!" He shouted. "It's alright silly," Kaz said, "the helicopter's just landing." He stood up. "Really…?" He asked, "Oops…" The helicopter landed then one of the soldiers appeared then approached the four. "Officer Hedgehog of SSPD and the wife of the Ultimate Life Form, correct?" He stated, "Ma'am, it's our duty to accompany you and your friends to the aircraft carrier!" "Accompany us to what?" Kaz asked.

At G.U.N HQ Control Tower, the four were at the control room. "Welcome to the control tower." Said the general. "You'd better not put Sonika in danger!" Jerick shouted. "Why are you shouting at the general that way?" Asked the captain. "It's alright…" He said, "The green hedgehog's right." "What do you mean…?" Maeda asked. "Officer Hedgehog is the only one who can't be ignited." He said, "I'm asking you to get in our chopper and nuke that creature…" "Sonika can't fly a helicopter." Jerick said. "Don't worry," He said, "its set to auto. Don't worry, no problem will occur." "So she just needs to fire from a distance, where she can't be ignited?" Maeda said. "Actually, the weapon needs to be fire in close range in order to work." Said the captain, "And we can't move in close since the soldiers will be ignited. "I accept!" She announced. "You're not going UP THERE!!" Jerick shouted. "Our fate is in Sonika…" Said the general. "Jerick please…" She pleaded, "I don't want my family and friends to become a slave to May. I don't want them to suffer. She made me suffer enough because she made Sonic, Shadow and friends to become monsters and made my little Ashley-chan injured. Please Jerick…I will be alright…" "Alright Sonika," He said, "please do it for Lisa also…" "_Arigato_…" She said. "Sonika…take this…" Maeda said. "No more Maeda!" Jerick said, "There's not enough time…" "Please be careful…" He said. "Sonika don't ever let May do this to anyone…even to my friends…" Kaz said. "I will Kaz…" She said. She ran to the hangar then headed to the helicopter. She got in. A thought appeared. "Jinita…" She said. The helicopter automatically got up followed by the other four who were gonna support her. All five of them headed to the forbidden land.

Away from the forbidden land, they saw the cells about to attack. "The creature is within view!" Said the soldier through speaker, "Switch to formation two!" The three started to form a line. Sonika was last. "What's happening here?!" She asked. "From the last battle, we were able to anticipate this attack. We're position this way for a reason." Answered the soldier. "What do you mean…?" She asked. As they were close to the land, two helicopters are down. "We will act as your shield so you attack the creature when you're in close range." He answered. "You can't!" She shouted, "I can't do this without you're…" One was down, two are left. "We're entering the fire range! Prepare to attack once one more is down." He said, "And that…is me…" Then the he was down. Sonika looked at the helicopter going down. Then a thought appeared in her head. Tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. "This is insane…!" She cried and lowered her head, "Since the night before Christmas Eve, I've put a curse in my own body! Why…why is this happening to me?! I…I…I don't understand…!" She slowly raised her head up then wiped away her tears. "Then…I don't care anymore…" She said.

"MAY…YOU WILL BE DESTROYED ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"

"Jinita…I'll end this madness and will let you rest peacefully!!"

She pushed the button then the missile was released. Then it hit on the head of the creature. Then the slime was scattered all over the land.

At the control tower, they saw everything. "SHE DID IT!!" They shouted. The general picked up the speaker. "Well done Officer Hedgehog." He said, "Please return to base." "It's not over yet sir!" She said, "May's still alive!" "Sonika Jenita," Jerick shouted, "you've got to come back! NOW!" "It's too dangerous! Come back to base then we'll plan…" Said the general. "I need to give you something Sonika-san!" Maeda shouted. "Stop it with those gifts Maeda!" Jerick shouted. "Forget it…" He said, "She already hung-up." "I hope she's alright…" Kaz sighed.


	21. Day Five: Evolution Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Has Come to an End

At the helicopter, Sonika got the parachute from the back. She got out M16A1 then she jumped out. "You will pay for this…May…" She said in her thoughts. As she got closer to ground, she pulled the cord then the parachute opened. She landed safely on the ground. She took it off then looks for May. She felt her presence then started to follow.

At the core of the land, she saw her, waiting. "So it WAS you…" May said. Tears appeared in Sonika's eyes. "Jinita…" She cried. "Hmph…it must be the name of my host." May said, "Your sister…am I correct…? You HAVE the ability to EVOLVE! Why do you take side with the DOOMED species?!" "They aren't DOOMED!!" She shouted. Then when the words that May said before, she realized something. "If my mitochondria had the ability to evolve…" She said, "It'll evolve to KILL YOU!!" "I really love your sense of humor Sonika…" She laughed, "Why is it that beings kill…? They will kill others and they even kill their own kind… And you…you are a sweet, sensitive little hedgehog. I thought you don't like to kill anyone." "Anyone had their own reason!" She shouted, "I know that I don't like to kill anyone, only my kind, MY KIND!! But when it's a different kind, I kill. And since you're Mitochondrial Creatures aren't like us, I will kill you, even if it means to sacrifice my life!"

"It seems all organisms have something called a 'territory.' This territory is guarded from natural enemies, but until now, beings had no such 'natural enemy.' THAT is what has allowed them to prosper to this point. You beings must think of your prosperity as 'history.' BUT you're wrong! We mitochondria have live within the body…and have ALLOWED you to prosper…"

"Huh…?"

"WE mitochondria have MADE you create the perfect environment for us. Beings have come to rely on civilization and have lost touch with innate physical abilities. Can't you see that it's the perfect scenario?"

"Then you're saying that…Everyone's kept alive for the mitochondria's sake?!"

"They served us as transportation vehicles."

"What do you mean…?"

"Vehicles to transport us to the time the mitochondria would become free again…but you see, the 'vehicle' is no longer needed anymore…from now on, the mitochondria will become beings and will RULE this earth…"

"You will never rule the earth!"

May started the first attack. She used her long arms then started to swipe. It made a direct hit on Sonika. She started to shoot at her chest. Fireballs appeared from the tentacles then hit her. She kept on shooting her as she attacked. She ran from her distance then shoot. She drifted near her then scratched her. Wounds appeared everywhere. She ignored them then kept on shooting her. Lasers appeared from the tentacles then shoot her on the chest. She ran to the other side then shoots her. She turned around then fireballs appeared from the tentacles. She felt energy inside. As they come close, she quickly dodged it. "Why am I fast?" She asked in her thoughts. She started to shoot as she ran. She stopped then shot her back. "So you want to play rough huh?" She said, "Well take this!!" She started to charge energy. "What is she doing…?" She asked, "Whatever it is, I've better stop it!" She started to shoot and reload quickly as she kept on charging a lot of energy. Then she suddenly ran out of ammo. "Oh no…" She said, "Ran out…I can't use Chris's ammo, it's only for my friends…" She raised her arm then fireballs appeared. She hit her then she stopped absorbing energy. She looked at her. "I'll give you points for trying…" She said. She took deep breaths. "But enough of this nonsense…" She said, "Watch and learn what EVOLUTION REALLY MEANS…"

She flew up. She started to form into a new demon. Wings appeared, veins are on her private parts, claws are formed and she had markings on her forehead. She lowered herself to ground. "You are so pathetic Sonika…" She said. She hit the energy ball using her hands then made a direct hit on her. She started to scream in pain. Then she collapsed. "This is the end of Sonika…" She laughed.

In the dark area, Sonika drifted in the sea of sorrows. "I failed…" She said, "It's over…" Then she saw images of her friends and family.

"Sonic…"

"Tails…"

"Knuckles…"

"Amy…"

"Rouge…"

"Cream…"

"Chris…"

"Maria…"

"Cosmo…"

"Emerl…"

"Shadow…"

"Zoro…"

"Cherri…"

"Alonso…"

"Ashley…"

"Everyone…"

As she was about to close her eyes, she heard a familiar voice. "Sonika…Sonika…" Said the voice. "Jinita-chan…?" She said. A light appeared then she was on an empty area. "Sonika!" Said the voice. "Jinita…?" She said. Then she saw a figure. "Hi Sonika!" She said. "Jinita!" She said. She hugged her baby sister. "Oh Jinita, I'm so happy to see you." She said. "I'm happy to see you also." She replied. "I have failed to protect my friends and family." She cried. "Don't say that Sonika!" She shouted, "You can still protect them. All you have to do is have faith. Faith is the key to protect the ones you love." "But I was defeated by May…" She sighed, "She's too powerful… She said that evolution is the key." "If evolution is key…" She said, "Why don't you evolve like her." "But I won't turn back to normal." She complained. "Don't worry…" She said, "I promise…I'm your baby sister…"

Outside, May was about to leave. She suddenly felt her presence. She opened her eyes then got up. "I thought you're dead!?" She shouted. "You've made me suffer enough!" Sonika shouted. She looked above. "To anyone who's hearing me," She commanded, "give me the power to stop Mitochondria May!!" She slowly rises up. A radiant glow appeared. She closed her eyes as she evolved. Her clothes disappeared; three of her spikes were raised up; streaks disappeared, except her bangs; wings, like May's, appeared from her back and; veins were on her wings and body. As she opened her eyes, her emerald green eyes were changed to aquamarine. "So, evolution against evolution…" May said. "I won't let you rule the world!?" Sonika shouted, "Your reign of invasion will end!?"

The two ascended then started to fight. Sonika was first to battle. She used the fireballs from her hands then shoot at her chest. It made a direct hit. "This is impossible!?" She shouted, "How could you have that much power?" "It's none of your business!" She answered as she shot another fireball at her. It made a direct hit on her again. She did the same routine again. "I'm not letting you do that again!" She commanded. Her wings went straight then she dashed to her then she spun around her. She started to absorb energy from her then did the same thing what May did. As when it reaches its full power, she threw it then hit her. She slowly descended followed by Sonika. "I…I don't understand…" She said, "You…you can't be our natural enemy…!" "I am your natural enemy when it comes to destruction!" Sonika shouted. May started to feel pain inside. She slowly ascended to leave. Sonika raised her arm then she swings it left and right. May's wings started to shatter. Sonika direct her arm to her chest. She felt pain once more then fell. She saw her eyes glowed then shut her eyes then melted away.

She landed then she was started to glow. Then she was back to herself. "The day of the mitochondria invasion has come to an end…" She said.

* * *

This can't be finish anymore. So you have to wait longer. 


	22. Day Six: Liberation Chapter One

**Day Six: _Liberation _**

****

Chapter One: Is It Over?

All of the ships started to look for Sonika. They spotted her then one of them jumped down then picked her up. "Don't worry ma'am," Said the soldier, "you'll be safe." "Thank you…" She said. She holds the soldier tightly then the helicopter was above them. They let the rope ladder down then he got it. They started to ascend then they hovered above the ship. The soldier let go of the rope then Sonika let go. She suddenly saw Jerick, Kaz and Maeda, running. "Sonika!!" They shouted. "Everyone…" She said. Jerick started to run faster then hugged her. "You were great Sonika!" He said, "You are really special!" He stopped hugging her. "I'm so glad you're safe…" Kaz said with relief. "Me also…" Maeda added. Then the three looked at the slimy island. "Why the hell would May bring all this slime…to this forbidden island?" Jerick asked. "Maybe it's because of the ocean…" Kaz suggested. "You're probably right Kaz," Maeda said, "The Ocean symbolizes of all creation. Maybe that's why she wants to give birth there…" Maeda suddenly remembered something then went inside the map area. Sonika started to follow him.

Inside, he saw Zeke. He approached him. "Maeda, I would like to give you this." He said, "Keep this as a souvenir." "Alright…" He said, "Thank you…" He gave it to him. They suddenly heard the door opened then saw Sonika. Maeda approached her. "Sonika," He said, "Zeke came all this way to see you…" "Hey Sonika!" He said with a smile. "I'll be outside." Said Maeda then left. She approached him. "I knew you could do it Sonika!" He shouted, "When I heard that you destroy May, I've got to see it! The president was surprised that you've destroyed May then he told every state that you're the number one officer! Isn't that great?" "Yeah…" She said. "Also," He added, "you're now an official G.U.N agent!" Then he saw her face sad. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Aren't you happy at all?" He looked at her. "You must be tired," He said, "you better rest, but first, I'll engrave your name on any weapon." She got out the Gunblade. He started to engrave her name on the blade. "That should do it." He said. He gave it back to her. "Thanks…" She said. "No prob…" He said. She went outside then saw the three grouped up. "Some Christmas…" Jerick moaned. "Tell me about it…" Kaz added. They suddenly heard the rotor. They turned around then saw the general and captain. "Sorry if we're late." Said the general, "We couldn't approach the creature without its confirmation of its death." "For destroying the creature," Said the captain, "you need lots of rest before you come back home…" "Alright…" She said. A soldier went close to the general and captain. "You take Officer Hedgehog to her room," Said the captain, "she needs rest…" "Yes sir…" He said. He approached her then escorted her to her room.

By the time they've reached the room, they went inside. "You sleep now…" He said. "Thank you…" She said. He left then she went to the small bed. She closed her eyes then went to sleep.


	23. Day Six: Liberation Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Ultimate Being (First and Second Form)

As the ships were about to turn back, they felt a strong heart beat. Jerick, Kaz, Maeda, the captain and general and the rest of G.U.N checked the island. "What's going on?!" Kaz asked. "It couldn't be the uterus of the ultimate being!?" Maeda answered. They looked at the slimy island. They suddenly saw the slime going up. Then they saw the ultimate being. Suddenly, two ships exploded. "What the fuck is that?!" Jerick asked. "You've got to be kidding…" Kaz said. "That's the ultimate being." Maeda announced, "We didn't make it in time…" "What're these explosions?" Kaz asked. "The mitochondrial energy must be out of control to the point where it is causing these explosions…" One of the G.U.N pilots approached the three. "We'll escape by helicopter!" He said, "Please follow me." They followed him then went inside the helicopter. It flew up then hovered above the ship. Jerick suddenly remembered Sonika. "Sonika!" He shouted, "We've forgot Sonika! She's still inside the ship!" "I'm sorry sir," Said the pilot, "we've got no time to get her." "I hope she's alright…" Kaz sighed.

Inside, Sonika felt a sudden presence then woke up. She looked around then saw two of her guns on the side with ammo. She got them then headed outside. When she got outside, everything's quiet. Then she saw a mutated baby fox on the edge of the ship. "The ultimate being!" She shouted. She got out M16A1 then pointed it to the ultimate being. "It's just you and me…" She said, "Who'll be the last one standing…? That's the question!" She started to shoot first. The baby didn't do anything. She continued to shoot it. Then it collapsed. Suddenly it started to evolve. "What's going on?" She said. It started to attack first. Electricity balls appeared from its tail. She quickly dodged them then shot it. It was getting a bit angry then flew near her then scratched her on the arm. She quickly got out Gunblade then used the sword then cut off its wings. It fell down as she cut out its wings. She first sliced the wings into bits then placed Gunblade back. She pointed the gun, M16A1, at the weak being. Then it shrieks in pain.


	24. Day Six: Liberation Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Ultimate Being (Third and Forth Form) 

Suddenly the being started to evolve again. "Why…why are you still evolving…?" She said. She closed her eyes then she evolved as well. She turned to Ultimia Sonika. She did the same techniques when she did to May. It collapsed as she fought it hard. She looked at it. Suddenly it evolves again. Her irises shrink. "You…you look like…Chaos…" She said. She quickly ascended then attacked the being. Few hits, but no damage was inflicted. She was shocked. "No…" She said, "No one could have this much power…unless if you're the powerful ultimate being…" It raised its hand then swiped her hard. She got hit then crash hard on the floor. She went back to normal. She slowly got up. She's covered in wounds and bruises badly. It slowly descended then looked at her. "I know you wanted to continue living…" She said as she took deep breaths, "After all, you were just born…but…I want to live also, like everyone else!"

Above the ship, the three were worried about her. "Shit! There's no end to this madness!" Jerick shouted. "Sonika, please be alright…" Kaz said in a worried tone. "If only we should've given her this, the ultimate being will be gone for good." Maeda said as he looked at the bullets. Jerick turned around. "What're those Maeda?" He asked. "They're the bullets that contain Sonika-san's cells." He answered. "That's what you're trying to give her…?" He said. "But…it's already too late…" He said, "There's nothing we could do now…" "Maeda, give me those bullets!" He shouted. "What're you gonna do?" He asked. "Just give them to me!" He shouted. He gave the bullets to him. He took out his seatbelt then jumped out. "Jerick…!" Kaz shouted, "What's he trying to do?! Kill himself!?" "I really don't know Kaz…" Maeda sighed.

Below the ship, Sonika suddenly noticed that the being is approaching her. She slowly stepped back away from it. Suddenly she saw someone jumped out of the helicopter. It was Jerick. "Jerick!" She shouted. "Sonika…!" He shouted. Suddenly he started to combust. She was shocked. "Jerick!" She panicked. He suddenly threw the bullets to her then splashed into the sea. She quickly caught them. She went to the edge of the ship. "Jerick!" She shouted in a panicked way, "Jerick!!" Suddenly her eyes are full of tears. "Jerick…" She sobbed, "Please be alright…I can't go anywhere without you…" She wiped her tears away then looked at the bullets. "This must from Maeda…" She said. She quickly got out Gunblade. She got Chris's ammo then placed them back to the box. She loaded Gunblade with Maeda's bullet. She pointed it to the being. "You'll regret this!!!" She shouted.

Four blades appear then spun around her. She got away then shoots the being twice. She noticed that it's effective. She continued shooting it. Suddenly she noticed something. She stepped back. Sonika's cells took effect on the being's cells then started to attack. The being suddenly was falling apart, piece by piece. The arms and legs were apart then dissolved. Then it collapsed. She looked at the slimy body. She took out the last bullet. "What's this bullet made of…?" She asked to herself. She placed it on her pocket. She looked at the body once more then turned away.


	25. Day Six: Liberation Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Chase; Parasite the Pikachu

She suddenly heard slime. As she turned around, she saw the being going after her. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!" She shouted. She slowly calmed down. "I've got to find another way to kill it…" She said in her thoughts. She headed to the door then opened it. Inside she looked at the map. "The engine room!" She shouted. She went to the door then opened it. She headed left then headed to the right corridor. She ran downstairs then went left. She ran to the left corridor then went down the steel ladder. As she was about to head to the boiler, she saw a pikachu peaking. "Hey there…" She said, "It's alright, don't be scared…" As the pikachu approached her, she was shocked when she saw its other side. Its left was infected with the mitochondria parasite. She was a little shocked then smiled. "It's alright…" She said, "I won't hurt you…" She picked him up. "I'll name you Parasite the Pikachu…" She said. Parasite snuggled her. Then he felt a strange presence. He started to bark. "Pika!" He shouted. "What's wrong…?" She asked. She suddenly remembers. "The being!" She shouted. She dashed near to the boiler. "I'd better put a lot of pressure so the ship would blow up." She said. She turned the dial up to maximum. Suddenly the siren went off. "Alright…" She said. She turned to Parasite. "Let's go…" She said. They headed up the other ladder then saw the being. "It's the being…" She said. The two ran out. They headed to the right corridor then to the left corridor. They opened the door then headed out to the left corridor then to the door. They went upstairs then opened the door to her right. They ran down the hallway then opened the door. They ran to the edge of the ship then jumped into the sea.

Inside, the boiler went berserk then exploded. The ship burst into flames. They looked at the debris. The two looked at each other. "That was close…" She said. Parasite nodded with agreement.


	26. Day Six: Liberation Chapter Five

Chapter Five: The Truth about Sonika (Part Two)

The two suddenly saw Kaz on the boat. "Kaz!" Sonika shouted. "Sonika!" She shouted, "Thank goodness that you're alright. I've got Jerick. He's fine don't worry…" She got her hand then sat on the boat. "Hey…Sonika…" Jerick said with a smile. "Jerick!" She said. She hugged him for a while then stopped. "I was so worried about you…" She said. "I'm sorry Sonika…" He said. Then Jerick and Kaz saw Parasite. "Who's this Sonika?" Kaz asked. "This is Parasite." She answered, "I've found him inside the engine room." Kaz rowed back to the dock where Maeda is.

At the dock, they got out. "You're alright!" Maeda said. All of them started to laugh. Then they looked at the sky. "It's finally over…" Jerick said. Then a thought appeared in Sonika's head. "I don't understand…" She said, "Why…why do 'I" have this kind of 'power?'" "It's because…Jinita's inside you Sonika-san…" Maeda answered. "What do you mean…?" She asked.

"I've looked at my files then saw your family's medical file. When your sister died during the operation, you had a transplant when you're young."

"A transplant…? What kind of transplant?"

"You can't remember this, but…you had a defective left eye when you're ten. Then your sister's cornea was transplanted in your eye."

"My left eye…? My mom didn't tell me…she is a medical doctor… Then…what I saw when I touched May was…"

"It's said when you have extreme experience…what you see then is branded onto the cornea… but this haven't been scientifically proven yet."

"Then that was…Jinita's last memory? The last thing she ever saw before she died…"

"As for the mitochondria in your body Sonika-san…it went in a different process than May's…by living symbiotically in your mitochondria…it still, however, can possess May's power, from there, it evolve to the point where it could live symbiotically with the nucleus…"

"Mine…and Jinita's…our…our mitochondrial power…"

"Starting with the incident in Japan…and now this…I wonder if this is a message to all beings…"

"Message…?" Jerick asked.

"What kind of message…?" Kaz added.

"How can I explain…? If the earth is a single being, we beings that invade the earth become like viruses out of control… We, in essence, are upsetting the natural balance of the body… This is definitely…utter destruction…"

"We're…we're not that weak…" Jerick said.

"You see…beings, in essence, are parasites…You can say that we're the parasites and the world is our host."

Kaz suddenly saw the sun. "Guys look!" She said, "The sun's coming up!" They looked at the sun. Sonika's thoughts appeared in her head. "Jinita…we did it…we save the world…" She said in her thoughts, "You may now rest in peace…Jinita-chan…" "Let's go home…" Jerick said. "Maeda, Kaz…you can stay in Thorndyke Estate with me…" Sonika said. "Alright…" They said. She picked up Parasite then they went to Jerick's car then he drove them to Thorndyke Estate.


	27. Day Six: Liberation Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Final Call

Two days after the end of May's invasion and the ultimate being's wrath, outside of Station Square Opera House, Jerick parked the car in front of the entrance. His two kids, Danny and Alyssa, got out. Alyssa opened the door then Danny went near the opened door. "Sonika, take my hand!" He said. "Thank you Danny…" She said. She got his hand then stood up. Kaz got out next, followed by Maeda. Jerick got out of the car then went near them. "I'm not too good with this…" He said nervously. "Not us!" Alyssa smiled, "We love these things…" "I'm really nervous about this…" Maeda said nervously. "You're just like Jer…" Kaz laughed. "Well, someone had to take Shadow's place." Sonika said, "He's still injured…" "You've got a point Sonika-san…" He said. "It's about to start soon…" Kaz said, "Let's go inside…" They entered the opera house.

Inside, Sonika, Maeda and Kaz were seated while Jerick and his kids aren't. "Those three are late…" Maeda said, "It'll start soon…" "They'd better hurry," Kaz said as she looked at her watch, "it's about to start in a few minutes…" "Well," Maeda said with a sigh, "tomorrow is the day to go back to Japan…I wish I could do more research…" "Don't worry Itako-san," Sonika smiled, "you'll come again sometime and visit again." "You're probably right Sonika-san…" He said. Then the three appeared then sat. "Whew…made it…" Jerick said. "You guys took a long time…" Kaz said. "Sorry…" He said. Then the opera started. 

"Father, please give me permission to marry Eva." Said the prince. "I FORBID IT!!!" Said the king, "You know well what will happen when you do! Those who succumbed to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!" "You don't understand!" Said the prince, "SHE is the one that has suffered after the deaths." "SHE IS EVIL!!" Yelled the king. "Guard! Grab HER!! And put her at steak!!" When the guard's about to do his command, the prince stopped him.

The four stood up.

"Father," he said as he knelt down, "If you are sentencing her to death…then I ask you to take my life along with hers…" "Edward…" Said Eva with a sigh. She started to sing a beautiful song.

In the audience, the four are still standing. People from the audience were getting frustrated. "Will you mind seat down!" Said the man. "Sorry…" Kaz said. The four sat down. "Calm down guys…" Danny said.

As the opera went on, Sonika felt a sudden feeling. She closed her eyes. As she opened her eyes, her eyes changed to emerald green to amber. Inside her body, her mitochondria started to form. Outside, Jerick's eyes turned violet, followed by Kaz and Maeda. Suddenly the whole audience's eyes turned violet. She slowly stood up then turned around. "You now witness my awakened power of the mitochondria…" She said, "I promise that I won't use this for destruction. I won't show others my mitochondrial powers…I will never break it…"

_

* * *

_

_"__The more you use those powers, the more you become like me…"_


End file.
